Corazon divido, amor por dos
by sombra01
Summary: Una ciudad de cazadores con una tradición muy especial, con un pacto ancestral creado por la paz entre ellos y sus enemigos. Las ruedas del destino giraran para cambiar la vida de unos gemelos cazadores uniéndolos con el ser que deberían cazar.
1. Chapter 1: Caminos cruzados

TITULO: **Corazón Dividido, Amor por dos.**

Autor: sombra01

Resumen:

Una ciudad de cazadores con una tradición muy especial, con un pacto ancestral creado por la paz entre ellos y sus enemigos. Las ruedas del destino giraran para cambiar la vida de unos gemelos cazadores uniéndolos con el ser que deberían cazar.

Notas del fanfic:

Bueno es la cuarta historia que escribo de Vampire Knight y de mi pareja favorita Kaname x Zero. Aunque también será un Kaname x Ichiru. Bueno espero les guste y sepan disculpar mis locuras para este fic.

Advertencia: lemon, drama, acción, sobrenatural

Crossover de vampire Knight (mundo alterno)

Disclamer: los personajes de vampire Knight no me pertenecen le pertenecen a si creadora Matsuri Hino.

**Capitulo uno: Caminos cruzados.**

Al norte de Japón en medio de un espeso bosque limitado por cuatro picos montañosos se encuentra una pequeña ciudad de estilo ingles, los habitantes de esta ciudad en su mayoría trabajan el mismo trabajo de generación en generación, los padres e hijos eran cazadores de vampiros aunque desde los últimos cien años convivían pacíficamente con ellos después de que se sus lideres de esa época firmaran un pacto después de vivir en guerra por casi cuatrocientos años hasta casi auto extinguirse mutuamente.

El pacto firmado con sangre entre ambos bandos estipulaba las siguientes condiciones:

- Los vampiros no volverían a beber la sangre humana de los humanos si estos no le daban su consentimiento, tampoco convertirían a nadie en contra de su propia voluntad.

- Los cazadores no volverían a asesinar vampiros sin control, solo podrían cazar aquellos seres que hubieran cometido algún crimen que ameritara su exterminio y que estuviera en una lista que seria confeccionada por ambos bandos.

- Los vampiros no asesinarían a los cazadores ni a sus familias solo por diversión o en venganza de algún vampiro criminal exterminado por estos.

- A Cambió los cazadores debían entregar cada cinco años a un sacrificio a la familia pura sangre dominante en esa región y eran los pura sangre quien debían elegir a quien seria ofrendado a ellos, el sacrificio era la vida de una persona pero si la persona elegida tenia un gemelo o eran trillizos entonces ambos o los tres jóvenes debían ser sacrificados siempre y cuando fueran completamente idénticos ya que se consideraba que eran un mismo ser. Esta regla no se aplica si no son gemelos idénticos.

Esa eran las cláusulas más importantes del pacto, desde que se firmo ese extraño pacto la paz llego y ambos bandos cumplían con su parte sin problemas ya que ambos salían beneficiados con esta tregua. En especial porque la familia pura sangre dominante era la familia Kuran. Había otras familias de pura sangre poderosas como la familia Shirabuki y la Hio entre algunas otras pero todas ellas respetaban y temían a la familia Kuran.

Entre los cazadores las familias más poderosas y antiguas se encontraban la familia Kiriyu, la familia Cross, la familia Yagari, la familia Takamilla, entre algunas otras, ellas pasaban su conocimiento de caza de generación en generación y sus miembros empezaban su entrenamiento desde los cuatro años hasta volverse los mejores en su clase, los mas fuertes y ágiles de su especie.

Cada cinco años un miembro de la familia Kuran elegía al joven que seria sacrificado a ellos, luego se presentaba ante el consejo de cazadores y de vampiros que se reunían en un concilio para esa epoca para dar a conocer su elección a ellos que debían preparar la ceremonia donde el joven seria entregado en un altar ceremonial bajo la luz de la luna del equinoccio de primavera.

Esta ceremonia se llevo a cabo durante cien años sin problemas ya que ambos bandos prosperaban en este tiempo de tregua y ambos aumentaban su estirpe sin problema alguno, los cazadores mas viejos preferían sacrificar a un joven a tener que perder más vidas en una nueva guerra que podría esta ves extinguirlos.

Hasta que un día esa ceremonia cambio el destino de dos pequeños gemelos que nunca pensaron que su vida cambiara solo por perseguir a su pequeño conejo mascota al bosque justo antes de que sus padres pudieran llevárselos lejos adonde estuvieran a salvo de esa ceremonia así da inicio su nuevo destino.

**Casa Kiriyu…**

"Zero…Ichiru…necesito que me escuchen, su madre y yo vamos por los víveres que necesitaremos para el viaje a la próxima ciudad, ustedes por favor esperen aquí y no salgan para nada, ni le abran la puerta a nadie ¿entendido?"- dijo un joven hombre de cabello peli-plata y ojos cafés mirando seriamente a sus dos pequeños hijos gemelos de nueve años que asintieron con la cabeza, "Mis niños ya cuando estemos en la nueva ciudad todo será diferente se los prometo"- dijo dulcemente una joven mujer de ojos lilas y cabello castaño claro besando a cada uno de sus tesoros en la frente antes de salir con su marido de la casa que estaba afuera de la ciudad a las orillas del bosque.

Ambos adultos subieron a su coche para conducir a la ciudad dejando a los pequeños dentro de su hogar esperando su regreso, el pequeño Ichiru jugaba con su pequeña mascota un pequeño conejo blanco de ojos azules como el mar en la cocina mientras el pequeño Zero terminaba de acomodar las cosas que necesitarían para su viaje. De repente ambos pequeños sintieron que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su casa, quien fuera asusto al pequeño conejo que salto de los brazos de su dueño rumbo hacia una ventana abierta para escapar rumbo al bosque.

El pequeño Ichiru corrió tras el rumbo a la espesura del bosque "Bola de nieve regresa por favor"- decía el pequeño mientras perseguía a su mascota que se internaba cada vez mas en el bosque. Zero que se encontraba en su cuarto al sentir los golpes bajo rápidamente para ver que su hermanito estuviera bien pero al llegar a la cocina no lo encontró lo busco con la mirada hasta que vio la ventana abierta y la figura de su hermanito, que se adentraba en el bosque y fue tras el olvidándose de los golpes en el frente de su casa. También se adentro en el bosque tratando de encontrar a su otra mitad.

La puerta de frente de la casa de los Kiriyu crujió con fuerza al ser destrozada y por ella ingresaron varias figuras con sus ojos destellando de color carmín y sedientos de sangre buscaban alimentarse con las presas desprevenidas que encontraran en aquella casa eran tres nivel E fuera de control mientras buscaban por la casa notaron la ventana abierta y dos de ellos salieron para buscar en el bosque alguna victima que hubiera salido de la casa hacia el.

**Castillo Kuran…**

"Kaname ya estas listo hijo este año cumples doce años y tendrás que elegir al joven que será entregado para el sacrificio a nuestra familia"- dijo con tristeza una joven vampiriza castaña mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño hijo, "Juuri no te pongas así recuerda que el joven que elija Kaname será el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia ya que se convertirá en la pareja elegida para que el forme su familia mas adelante"- dijo un joven vampiro cabello castaño mirando a su mujer mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija de nueve en brazos, la pequeña permanecía en silencio escuchando atentamente las palabras de los mayores.

"Lo se Haruka, es solo que me parece demasiado pronto para que mi lindo niño pase por esto además sabes muy bien que no es fácil para mi ver a esas madres perder a sus hijos y suplicar porque no se los quiten"- respondió Juuri con tristeza acariciando el cabello de su pequeño, "Lo se no es fácil pero por lo menos es nuestro turno y este pequeño tendrá mejor final que el que eligió Rido"- dijo con tristeza y dolor Haruka. "Si tu hermano fue muy cruel con el pero no debería sorprendernos después de todo mira lo que le hizo a Minako Senri la dejo embarazada sin importarle nada su suerte o la del bebe"- dijo la castaña con tristeza.

"Ya lo se yo fui a verla ya que el pequeño es mi sobrino aunque mi hermano no lo haya reconocido es su viva imagen solo que tiene el cabello rojo como su madre, aunque le tengo mucha pena a el pequeño ya que Minako esta muy perturbada"- dijo el castaño mirando a su esposa, "Temo que ella lo dañe de forma permanente, las sirvientas me dijeron que ya lo a intentado varias veces que lo a atacado en varias ocasiones pero si Rido no lo reclama como hijo no podemos hacer nada para reclamarlo nosotros"- agrego con tristeza el joven padre.

"Bueno es mejor olvidar ese tema por ahora"- agrego con tristeza el mayor mirando la mirada triste que tenían los miembros de su pequeña familia "Es hora Kaname vamos a buscar el nombre del joven que te será entregado en la ceremonia"- comento acariciando el cabello de su pequeño hijo mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, "Tengan mucho cuidado Yuuki y yo los esperaremos con una rica cena para celebrar"- dijo sonriendo la joven madre mientras cargaba a la pequeña castaña hacia la cocina para preparar todo para el gran acontecimiento.

**Bosque…**

Padre e hijo salieron del castillo rumbo a la ciudad pero al ingresar al bosque sintieron las presencias de niveles E y de dos pequeños Cazadores, "Apresura Kaname es por aquí"- comento su padre tomando su mano para apresurarse en encontrar a los pequeños antes que esos seres, El pequeño Zero ya había podido encontrar al pequeño Ichiru pero a su vez ellos habían sido encontrados por los dos nivel E que sonreían entre ellos mirándose de forma cómplice mientras los revoloteaban como aves de rapiña que sobre vuelan a su victima hasta agotarla para poder darle el golpe de gracia.

Uno de los niveles E se abalanzo sobre el pequeño Zero y el otro sobre el pequeño Ichiru, el mayor de los gemelos logro esquivarlo para atacarlo con una rama de árbol tratando de usarla como un arma pero no daba en el blanco, de repente escucho el grito de su pequeño gemelo menor que acababa de ser capturado por el otro neófito que se preparaba para morderlo. El pequeño peli-plata cerró sus ojos esperando una mordida que nunca llego, gracias a que un pequeño castaño un poco más alto que ellos había acabado con ese vampiro destrozándole el corazón con su mano que se había atravesado su espalda saliendo por su pecho volviendo polvo al pobre infeliz.

El pequeño Ichiru abrió sus ojos para encontrase en brazos de un pequeño castaño que como el estaba lleno de sangre en su ropa "¿estas bien?"- le pregunto el pequeño mirándolo preocupado y el menor de los gemelos asintió con su cabeza un poco confuso "Mi ni-chan el esta en peligro"- dijo con lagrimas el pequeño peli-plata buscando a su hermano con su mirada pero no lograba encontrarlo ya que el nivel E lo había alejado un poco para no compartir su presa. El pequeño Kaname lo apoyo en el tronco de un árbol con su mano seco las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas "¿Cómo te llamas?"- pregunto curioso el castaño.

"Me llamo Ichiru Kiriyu "- respondió el pequeño aun con lagrimas en sus ojitos mirando a si salvador, "Yo me llamo Kaname y ese que se acerca es mi padre Haruka ¿podrías quedarte con el mientras yo busco a tu hermano?"- respondió el pequeño castaño señalando a su padre que se acercaba, "Si por favor ayuden a mi ni-chan"- respondió entre sollozos el pequeño Kiriyu. "¿Como se llama tu hermano y como es?"- dijo suavemente Haruka mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño que temblaba y lloraba por miedo, "Se llama Zero y es mi gemelo es igual a mi"- respondió el pequeño mirando al castaño mayor.

"¡Igual a ti!"- dijeron al unísono mirándose y luego sonriendo padre e hijo, "Bueno iré entonces por tu ni-chan"- dijo sonriéndole amablemente para caminar hacia el bosque donde sentía que aun había una pelea, al parecer el otro pequeño tenia un fuerte carácter y le estaba dando pelea al nivel E que lo atacaba…con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa se apresuro a encontrarlos, siguiendo el sonido y la presencia del neófito para finalmente hallarlos. El pequeño Zero estaba muy preocupado por su pequeño hermano y quería ir en su busca sabia que estaba bien porque su lazo con el así se lo decía, además que pudo darse cuenta igual que su atacante que la esencia del compañero del otro frente a el había desaparecido esfumándose eso significaba que alguien lo había aniquilado por ende Ichiru estaba a salvo.

Lo malo es que podía sentir dos presencias muy poderosas y abrumadoras, lo que significaba que había dos pura sangre cerca o mas bien uno que se acercaba cada vez mas a donde el peleaba con el nivel E lo que lo preocupaba mas puesto que el otro estaba quieto en el punto donde fue aniquilado el atacante de su hermano…Ichiru…ese pensamiento lo asustaba ya que recordaba muy bien las lecciones de su sensei sobre como eran creados los nivel E por la mordida de un pura sangre a un humano…ese pensamiento lo hacia llenarse de miedo por la suerte de su pequeño hermano.

El neófito se aprovecho de que el pequeño no estaba ya concentrado en defenderse distraído por el temor de la suerte de su hermano para finalmente atraparlo en sus garras, Zero reacciono muy tarde por lo que a pesar de que tratara de soltarse la bestia que lo tenia sujetado era mas fuerte no lograba nada mas que sentir como esa bestia clavaba sus garras en su brazo y su costado derecho haciéndolo gemir de dolor por las heridas que este le estaba haciendo en su piel. De repente sintió como un líquido rojo mojaba sus ropas y el agarre de su captor en su cuerpo desaparecía hasta esfumarse junto con su presencia haciéndolo caer hacía el piso pero su caída fue detenida por unos brazos protectores que lo rodearon evitando así que se lastimara más.

Pero lejos de sentirse tranquilo Zero tembló mas ya que sabia que esos brazos no eran mas que los brazos de otro vampiro y para peor de un pura sangre, miro al vampiro de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés que lo miraba preocupado "¿Eres Zero verdad?"- dijo finalmente el vampiro, "Si lo soy ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- dijo mas asustado el pequeño peli-plata aunque sabia la respuesta ya que seguramente fuera Ichiru quien le diera su nombre a ese ser que para su sorpresa solo era un poco mas alto que ellos, aunque eso no lo hacia menos peligroso después de todo ya había aniquilado muy fácilmente a dos Niveles E de gran tamaño y fuerza.

"Tu hermanito Ichiru me lo dijo y me pidió que te buscara porque estabas en peligro"- respondió sinceramente el pequeño castaño mirando aun preocupado al menor en sus brazos "¿Esta Ichiru bien?"- pregunto Zero mirando al vampiro a los ojos, "¿puedes llevarme con el?"- agrego tratando de bajarse de sus brazos. "Si lo esta y claro ahora mismo te llevo con el"- respondió Kaname con una sonrisa sin bajarlo comenzó a correr llevándolo cargando como si fuera una preciada joya que si soltaba se fuera a romper o desaparecer, ya lo había decidido esos pequeños peli-plata serian su tesoro mas valioso desde ahora, ya sabia quien seria su sacrificio en esa ceremonia.

Se apresuro a llegar donde su padre y el gemelo menor lo esperaban desde su partida ambos no se habían movido del lugar donde el dejara al pequeño después de salvarlo, "Oye Ichiru-Kun ¿que edad tienes?"- pregunto curioso el castaño mayor, "Tengo nueve años Haruka-sama"- respondió el pequeño mirándolo curioso "su sensei siempre le dijo que los vampiros eran solo bestias con forma humana pero Kaname y Haruka lo habían salvado de esa bestia que quería devorarlo, ellos podían haberlo devorado pero no lo hicieron es mas Kaname fue en busca de Zero para salvarlo como con el y el padre de este se quedo cuidándolo, eso significaba que no todos los vampiros eran malos o ¿no?"…pensaba el menor de los gemelos mientras observaba a su guardián que lo miraba con cariño.

"Sabes tienes la misma edad de la hermanita menor de Kaname mi pequeña princesita Yuuki es muy mona de seguro se llevarían muy bien tu y ella"- dijo Haruka tratando de que el pequeño se relajara y tranquilizara después de todo acababa de ser victima de un ataque de vampiros del cual fuera salvado por otros, para ahora estar esperando junto a uno a otro que debía traer a su hermano eso debía tener al pequeño mas asustado todavía. El mayor de los Kuran estaba a la vez sorprendido valla sorpresa gemelos cazadores eso no era algo que fuera muy normal de ver, sonrío mirando al pequeño, es un verdadero ángel creo que Kaname ya eligió a su prometido se dijo mentalmente el castaño mirando al pequeño.

Acaricio sus cabellos suavemente con cariño y el pequeño sonrío "Aquí viene ya tu hermano con Kaname"- le dijo con una calida sonrisa el castaño mayor al pequeño que sonrió para levantarse y recibirlos, tal cual lo dijera el mayor el pequeño castaño apareció desde una arboleda cercana cargando a Zero en sus brazos. El mayor miraba sorprendido a su hijo nunca pensó que fueran tan iguales aunque se notaban pequeñas diferencias que a simple vista no eran fáciles de distinguir si no eras una persona observadora, "¡Zero!"- grito feliz Ichiru para correr hacia donde Kaname para poder ver a su hermano y abrazarlo.

Kaname bajo a Zero y este abrazo a Su pequeño hermano mientras no dejaba de ver lo que hacían los dos pura sangre "¿Estas bien Ichiru no te paso nada?"- dijo preocupado sin soltar a su gemelo, "Si estoy bien gracias a Kaname y Haruka-sama que me salvaron y cuidaron"- respondió con una calida sonrisa el menor de los gemelos, eso hizo suspirar aliviado al hermano mayor que miro a los vampiros que los habían ayudado con cierta reticencia se separo del abrazo del menor para mirarlos de frente "¡Gracias por salvarnos Kaname-Kun y Haruka-sama!"- susurro haciendo una reverencia hacia ellos.

"De nada Zero-Kun que bueno que ambos estén bien y que llegamos a tiempo"- respondió el castaño mayor mirando fijamente a ambos pequeños "si que eran diferentes ambos niños a pesar de su apariencia el mayor era un niño muy inteligente y al parecer arisco ya que en ningún momento había bajado la guardia con ellos al parecer su hijo la tendría difícil con esa fierecilla que había elegido como pareja"…pensaba divertido Haruka mirando como su hijo no le quitaba la vista a ambos pequeños "Al parecer Kaname sufre de amor a primera vista pero por partida doble"…pensó su padre mirando a los pequeños ángeles que le habían robado su corazón a su primogénito.

"Bueno lo mejor será llevarlos a su casa con sus padres"- dijo el castaño mayor sonriendo para ganarse una mirada molesta de su hijo que al parecer no quería separarse de sus angelitos de cabello plateado pero debía hacerlo bueno solo hasta la ceremonia que seria en dos días ni modo debería ser paciente y esperar hasta entonces, Zero recordó que las presencias en su casa eran tres por lo que aun quedaban una bestia viva en su casa así que decidió aceptar la oferta del pura sangre mayor "Gracias es por aquí Haruka-sama "- dijo el mayor de los gemelos guiándolos asía su casa por el espeso bosque.

**Casa Kiriyu…**

Los padres de los pequeños gemelos regresaron y vieron aterrados que su puerta había sido tirada abajo ambos desesperados bajaron del coche para entrar en busca de sus pequeños hijos pero ellos no estaban en el lugar no había rastros de sangre por lo que aun tenían la esperanza de que estuvieran bien por estar tan distraídos no notaron que varios niveles E los rodeaban para atacarlos, ambos cazadores pelearon con todas sus fuerzas pero eran demasiados no tardaron en lograr herirlos de gravedad y por la pelea sus cuerpos perdían cada vez mas sangre debilitándose rápidamente.

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo era estampado contra el duro suelo mientras una de esas bestias clavaba sus colmillos en su hombro intento liberarse pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban su esposa vio lo sucedido "Hyosuke"- grito desesperada pero fue atacada por una de esas bestias, justo en ese momento el joven cazador sintió el grito de dolor de su esposa que acaba de ser estampada en una pared por esas bestias que clavaban sus garras en su abdomen hiriéndola mas para debilitarla. El intento nuevamente liberarse de sus atacantes "Mayumi"- grito tratando de saber si ella aun estaba viva y al sentir los gemidos de dolor de ella obtuvo su respuesta.

Forzó su cuerpo tratando de liberarse pero cada vez se sentía más y más débil su vista se volvía borrosa, su cuerpo empezaba a entumirse, podía sentir como su vida desaparecía de su interior todo se volvía oscuridad y silencio ya no podía más. Mayumi luchaba por quitarse a esa bestia que había clavado sus colmillos en su hombro bebiendo de ella, mientras otra clavaba sus colmillos en su brazo derecho y otro lamia la sangre de su abdomen a la vez que hacia nuevas heridas poco a poco sus fuerzas la iban abandonando su cuerpo esta rindiéndose entregándose al frío manto de la muerte.

De repente ambos sintieron una rara presión en el ambiente que los rodeaba gruñidos, lamentos, gritos y luego silencio aunque poco a poco sintieron unos pequeños brazos, unas calidas lagrimas y unas tristes vocecitas que los llamaban con desesperación "¡Oto-san, Oka-san despierten no nos dejen solitos por favor!"- suplicaban entre sollozos los pequeños gemelos aferrados a los cuerpos de sus padres. Cuando llegaron a su casa se encontraron con un espectáculo aterrador a sus dos padres siendo devorados por esas bestias sedientas de sangre.

Kaname y Haruka usaron su poder de sangre puras para acabar con todos los neófitos en la casa vieron a los pequeños correr hacia los cuerpos casi desangrados de sus padres que respiraban con dificultad, "permiso pequeños"- dijo el mayor de los castaños para acercarse al cuerpo del padre de los pequeños "Voy a cerrar sus heridas no se preocupen"- comento para lamer las heridas del cuerpo del joven cazador mientras el pequeño castaño hacia lo mismo con el cuerpo de la joven madre, gracias a sus saliva las heridas cerraron pero habían perdido mucha sangre ya los cargaron rápidamente en el vehiculo para llevarlos al hospital en la ciudad donde serian tratados.

**Ciudad…hospital…**

Llegaron en poco tiempo al hospital donde los médicos los recibieron rápidamente a la familia Kiriyu para internarlos aunque por sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre causó que los dos adultos quedaran en un estado de inconciencia del cual no se sabía cuando irían a despertar. Los médicos de la asociación les dieron un cuarto a los pequeños al lado del de sus padres ambos fueron revisados y curados de las leves heridas que tenían pero a pesar de ellas estaban bien. Las enfermeras miraban a ambos pequeños preocupadas de su suerte si llegaba a pasar lo peor y sus padres no despertaban jamás de nuevo. Todos los gastos médicos y los gastos de hospitalización incluso de los dos pequeños habían sido pagados ya por la familia Kuran lo que les causaba más miedo a los empleados del hospital ya que eso significaba que a los pequeños peli-plata los estaban rondando por motivo de la próxima ceremonia de sacrificio.

Uno de los doctores tomo todos los papeles de los Kiriyu para ver si encontraba a algún familiar de los pequeños para que fuera por ellos para que los alejara de la ciudad antes de la próxima ceremonia del sacrificio no quería que ninguno de los pequeños terminara siendo el alimento de esos seres de la oscuridad. Ambos pequeños no se apartaban del lado de sus padres llamándolos, pidiéndoles que no les dejaran solos que serian buenos niños y que siempre los obedecerían, ambos pequeños suplicaban para volver a estar en brazos de sus amorosos padres en su casa viviendo tan felices como antes.

**Consejo de ancianos…**

Los Kuran se presentaron frente a ambos consejos y explicaron lo sucedido con los Kiriyu por lo menos lo que ellos sabían sobre el ataque por parte de esos niveles E al clan Kiriyu una vez terminaron su declaración ambos consejos cambiaron el tema y se les pidió el nombre del que seria su sacrificio ambos vampiros sonrieron complacidos. El pequeño Kaname camino solo hacia el centro de la sala para pararse frente a ambos consejos y mirarlos con frialdad mientras estos lo observaban.

"El nombre de mi elegido es…"-

…**continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2: El elegido por el clan Kuran

TITULO: **Corazón Dividido, Amor por dos.**

**Capitulo dos: El elegido por el clan Kuran.**

**Consejo de ancianos de ambos clanes…**

El pequeño Kaname camino solo hacia el frente de la sala para pararse frente a ambos consejos. "El nombre de mi elegido es Kiriyu Zero y Kiriyu Ichiru"- dijo con voz fuerte el castaño ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes que empezaron a murmurar y a mirarse extrañados. "Kaname-sama perdón pero creo que no entendió debe dar un solo nombre"- dijo uno de los vampiros ancianos con una leve sonrisa, "Se equivoca son dos los nombres porque el mismo pacto así lo estipula"- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria el pequeño castaño. Los ancianos se miraron entre ellos para después de unos minutos aceptar el pedido del joven Kuran sellando así el destino de los pequeños gemelos Kiriyu.

Haruka miraba orgulloso a su pequeño hijo quien se había impuesto ante todo el consejo que murmuraban entre ellos llenos de elogios por el pequeño príncipe de los vampiros como todo un Kuran había impuesto su voluntad, sintió de repente una risa bastante conocida, desvió su mirada buscando la procedencia de esta para encontrarse con su hermano Rido Kuran que miraba con odio y recelo a su pequeño sobrino que le devolvía la misma mirada demostrándole al mayor que él no le temía.

"Baya con el pequeño gallito cree ser muy inteligente pero veremos cuanto le dura"- decía con desdén el Kuran de cabello negro y ojos diferentes mientras conversaba con algunos nobles que lo apoyaba, su hermano suspiro y decidió acercarse a él "Buenas hermano veo que la buena vida te trata muy bien"- dijo amablemente el castaño mirando al peli-negro que lo miro rápidamente, "Buenas Haruka como está la hermosa Juuri y la pequeña Yuuki"- respondió fingiendo interés Rido. "Están muy bien gracias por tu interés y dime como esta tu pequeño hijo ya lo has ido a conocer aunque sea una vez"- comento serio el castaño mirando con molestia a su hermano que sonrió sínicamente mientras subía los hombros en señal de no saber de qué le hablaba.

"Hablo del hijo que tuviste con Minako Senri la recuerdas, ese pequeño es tu viva imagen él te necesita"- dijo el castaño tratando de que el otro se diera cuenta de que debía cambiar antes de que fuera tarde y perdiera lo único bueno que podía a llegar a tener en su vida."Vamos no me vengas con esas idioteces ese pequeño engendro no es nada mío no será que ese bastardito es tuyo y me lo quieres adjudicar a mí para que no te descubran"- dijo el mayor de los Kuran lleno de veneno, "Esa perra loca de Minako se acostó con media ciudad de seguro hasta contigo"- agrego Rido mirando con sarcasmo a su hermano para después ignorarlo y marcharse con una mueca llena de burla en su rostro.

"Papá olvídalo ese tipo nunca será capaz de querer a nadie más que al mismo"- dijo con molestia el pequeño castaño acercándose a su padre para que después de unos minutos más escuchando hablar a los miembros del consejo sobre temas sin importancia para el pequeño Kaname la reunión terminara y por fin se marcharon rumbo al hospital para saber cómo seguían los Kiriyu, el menor de los Kuran estaba ansioso de volver a ver a sus lindos angelitos de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas. Caminaron rápidamente hasta el gran edificio blanco del hospital de la asociación.

**Hospital…**

Mientras la reunión del consejo se llevaba a cabo en el hospital los gemelos dormían después de llorar y suplicar a sus padres de que despertaran, la escena había conmovido a todos los empleados del hospital que habían juntado dinero para comprarles a los pequeños algo de ropa y algunos juegos infantiles como un pequeño conejo de peluche.

"Doctor permiso quería pedirle de parte de las enfermeras del piso que si nos permite pues arreglar el cuarto donde están los pequeños y darles algunos regalos que les compramos"- dijo la jefa de enfermeras una mujer mayor de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

"Me parece bien"- respondió el médico mientras seguía su investigación tratando de alejar a los pequeños del inminente peligro que era la próxima ceremonia de la luna nueva finalmente después de algunas horas encontró el numero de un ex cazador que al parecer era amigo de la joven pareja y se dispuso a llamarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese momento una de las enfermeras le aviso de la llegada de los Kuran al lugar. El médico guardo el número y salió rumbo al cuarto de los Kiriyu para hablar con los pequeños, preparando el terreno para que ambos escaparan de la ciudad.

El médico no pudo llegar puesto que fue llamado de la dirección del hospital con urgencia por lo que debió acudir con el director para ver ¿qué era lo que sucedía? Al llegar a la oficina entro rápidamente para encontrarse con los ancianos de la asociación reunidos con el director que se mostraba tenso y serio, después de varias horas el pobre hombre salió completamente alterado no podía creer lo que se le había informado, a pesar de sospecharlo el aun tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera un error sus conjeturas sobre el destino de los dos pequeños. Lo peor es que no había logrado mantener la calma y ahorra lo vigilarían para evitar que dañara sus planes, eso hacía que fuera muy difícil poder sacar a los pequeños del hospital.

**Cuarto de los gemelos en el hospital…**

El pequeño Zero se encontraba dormido después de varias horas de ser acosado por las enfermeras y de que recibieran la visita de varios ancianos de la asociación, ya hacia una semana casi de que se encontraban en el edificio medico esperando que sus padres despertaran pero nada había cambiado casi lo único diferente era que Ichiru su pequeño hermano salía del cuarto y se perdía de su vista por horas, el peli-plata mayor empezaba a temer de que algo malo le sucediera a su otra mitad y que este por miedo no se lo dijera ya antes lo había hecho por lo que el mayor no podía dejar de preocuparse. También estaba el hecho de las diarias visitas de los Kuran eso lo hacía sentirse confuso y preocupado, además casi todos en el hospital parecían querer decirles algo pero no se atrevían siempre a último momento parecían arrepentirse y se marchaban en silencio.

El pequeño Ichiru se había despertado y escapado de su cuarto como lo venía haciendo durante los últimos días para encontrarse con su linda onechan de cabellos plateados Shizuka ella siempre le contaba historias y le traía dulces muy ricos, siempre con una sonrisa disfrutaba horas su compañía mientras esta con mucho cariño jugaba con él y hasta le daba besos como su padres lo hicieran cuando regresaban de sus misiones aunque a diferencia de su madre su onechan le besaba en la boca por que según ella así era más divertido, como las noches anteriores el pequeño llego al jardín donde fue recibido por la vampiresa con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

**Jardín del hospital…**

Al pequeño no se le hacía difícil lograr escapar a pesar de tener que evitar ser visto por la gente del hospital puesto que no quería meter en problemas a su linda onechan y ella le había pedido mantener sus visitas como un secreto solo entre ellos dos. El pequeño se sentó junto a la joven mientras esta lo abrazaba pegándolo a su cuerpo y mirándolo con esa sonrisa cariñosa que siempre tenía en ese hermoso rostro de blanca porcelana, como cada noche la mujer empezó a contar historias al pequeño en sus brazos mientras de a ratos se detenía para darle pequeños besos en los rojos y suaves labios del niño que se ruborizaba ante ese contacto pero no se oponía.

El niño se sentía raro ante esos besos y las caricias que recibía de la joven vampiresa pero según ella eso era normal entre amigos, además ella parecía ser una muy buena persona y jamás le haría daño, porque eran como hermanos y ella lo cuidaba, lo hacía creer en que pronto sus papis se mejorarían, abrirían sus ojos y volverían a ser una familia muy feliz en su hogar. Por su parte la mujer dedicaba muchas horas de la noche a cuidar y acercarse al pequeño peli-plata que había conocido en el hospital por pura casualidad, la razón de sus visitas era muy simple en realidad el pequeño ángel le había gustado y había decidido hacerlo su juguete personal.

Por el momento había obstado por acercarse así para no ser descubierta por los cazadores ni por los demás vampiros ella estaba segura que si seguía engatusando al menor este la seguiría sin decir nada a nadie hasta su mansión una vez allí ella podría disfrutar bien de su nuevo juguete bueno hasta que se volviera aburrido o se rompiera como los anteriores, pero si eso pasaba no importaba solo buscaba otro y ya. Después de todo ella era la gran Shizuka Hio una sangre pura, ella podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera, siempre que no dejara rastros de sus delitos nadie podría acusarla de nada.

Sonrió satisfecha y con sorna mientras terminaba su visita de esa noche puesto que el sol no tardaría en salir, envió de regreso al pequeño a su cuarto despidiéndose de él y recordándole que esa noche no vendría de visita pues estaría ocupada con un asunto muy importante. La ceremonia de la luna nueva seria esa noche y aunque ella no asistiría puesto que había sido llamada por un viejo amigo de ella que investigaba varias desapariciones de jóvenes humanos junto a la asociación de cazadores, no creía que fuera buena idea estar rondando esa noche para evitar problemas.

El pequeño Ichiru suspiro y se despidió con tristeza de la joven haciendo que la vampiresa sonriera victoriosa porque al parecer no tardaría en lograr su cometido ya que ese pequeño era muy inocente para su propio bien, se levanto y se marcho riendo divertida por sus logros. El pequeño peli-plata entro al edificio y esquivo a varias enfermeras que iniciaban su turno, se encontraba cansado, con frio pero se sentía más tranquilo esquivo a varios empleados mas, para finalmente meterse a su cuarto para ir al baño y asearse puesto que en unas horas su amigo Kaname vendría a visitarlo de nuevo.

**Castillo Kuran…**

En el gran castillo sangre pura un pequeño castaño se levantaba rápidamente cerca del medio día para acompañar a su padre en la preparación de últimos detalles para la ceremonia de esa noche donde finalmente sus pequeños ángeles le serian entregados para que vivieran a su lado, se ducho rápidamente para vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Haruka llenaba los últimos papeles que debía entregar al consejo para finalizar el tramite burocrático de la ceremonia de esa noche, mientras su esposa Juuri junto a varias mucamas preparaban los cuartos que a partir de ahora usarían cada pequeño.

Las mucamas adornaron los cuartos con rosas blancas y cambiaron las sabanas, Juuri hizo preparar un gran desayuno para su familia mientras terminaba de organizar la cena de esa noche para darles la bienvenida a sus dos nuevos hijos, la joven madre estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada por la reacción de los pequeños cuando llegara el momento de la ceremonia. Como toda madre deseaba poder evitar el miedo que seguramente ambos pequeños padecerían al enterarse de su destino y más que nada el dolor de la separación de sus padres por segunda vez, realmente la castaña hubiera deseado esperar un poco mas antes de arrancarlos del lugar donde estaban sus padres pero quizás así sería mejor a la larga.

La pequeña Yuuki despertó y se levanto llena de curiosidad al sentir tanto revuelo en su hogar, se baño rápidamente y se vistió con un hermoso vestido azul con moños negros, una vez lista salió de su cuarto en busca de su hermano camino por el corredor hasta dar con la puerta de su hermano para golpearla suavemente. " ¡Entra Yuuki!"- respondió con cariño el pequeño castaño terminando de vestirse con un lindo traje café y una blanca camisa, "Te ves muy guapo onichan"- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la pequeña castaña. "Tú también te ves muy hermosa Yuuki"- respondió con dulzura el joven, "¿Onichan sabes porque hay tanto revuelo en casa?"- pregunto curiosa la pequeña sacando una sonrisa de su hermano.

"Si lo que sucede es que hoy conocerás a tus nuevos hermanos y mis futuros esposos"- respondió el pequeño con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, "¿Es hoy?, wiiiiiiii por fin conoceré a mis nuevos hermanitos"- agrego contenta dando varios saltitos y pequeños gritos de alegría ante la noticia. Haruka y Juuri al escuchar los gritos fueron al cuarto de su hijo para ver lo que sucedía, ambos sonrieron contentos al ver la dulce escena en ese cuarto de su pequeño hijo con su cara ruborizada mientras la pequeñas castaña festejaba muy contenta a su alrededor.

"Bueno, bueno creo que es hora de desayunar ¿no lo creen?"- dijo dulcemente su madre deteniendo el festejo de la pequeña que corrió a sus brazos, "Si mami y después… ¿puedo ayudarte a preparar todo para la llegada de mis nuevos hermanitos?"- dijo con mirada de cachorrito suplicante la pequeña. "Si está bien"- respondió la mayor con una sonrisa, "¿Estás listo hijo para esta noche?"- pregunto curioso el castaño mayor mirando al pequeño que lo miro muy ansioso, "Si padre lo estoy ¿aun debemos entregar esos papeles no?"- pregunto curioso el menor.

"Si pero descuida no necesitas venir, si lo deseas puedes ir a verlos al hospital"- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa, "No padre te acompañare además después ¿podemos comprar algunas cosas no crees?"- pregunto Kaname mirando a su padre que sonrió y asintió. La familia Kuran desayuno junta en el gran comedor para después separarse padre e hijo salieron juntos para subir en la limousine que los llevaría a la sede del consejo para entregar todos los papeles necesarios para la ceremonia de la luna nueva. Mientras madre e hija terminaban de organizar todo en su hogar para recibir a los nuevos miembros de su familia.

**Ciudad…templo de la luna nueva…**

Los cazadores preparaban el doble altar donde los pequeños gemelos serian entregados a la oscuridad para preservar la paz de todos en la ciudad, el lugar era adornado con rosas rojas y velas negras, una gran alfombra roja guiaba el camino hacia el altar cubierto con un lienzo blanco se encontraban dos altares de piedra con símbolos tallados en oro y varias piedras preciosas incrustadas en sus costados. Los encargados de preparar todo miraban con pesar ese horrible salón que cada cinco años se llenaba de lamentos de las familias que perdían a sus hijos en ese maldito altar de piedra que era testigo de la sangre derramada de las almas inocentes que eran elegidos por esas sanguijuelas del infierno.

"No es justo esos pequeños no merecen terminar así además ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes del clan Kiriyu deberían ser protegidos no usados como corderos de matadero"- dijo un cazador de avanzada edad con cabellos cenizos y ojos cafés mientras observaba como se terminaban los últimos preparativos, "¡Cállate! Sabes muy bien que si te escuchan te meterás en problemas con el consejo"- dijo su esposa callándolo, "Agradece que no fue alguno de nuestros nietos"- agrego seria mientras terminaban de arreglar el gran salón para finalmente marcharse de allí ese lugar les hacía sentir un gran miedo y una ansiedad de que algo saliera mal provocando una nueva guerra.

**Ciudad…**

Kaname y su padre entregaron los papeles en el consejo para después ir a varias tiendas donde compraron ropas para los pequeños angelitos ya que no podían empezar su nueva vida usando siempre la misma ropa, además era normal que siendo sus prometidos recibieran muchos regalos de su parte. Ambos castaños sabían que su madre también les compraría cosas por eso querían ser los primeros en regalarle algo a los dos angelitos y de paso compraban algunos regalos para las dos princesas de su casa para evitar después futuros reclamos. Mientras paseaban por las tiendas Haruka miro sorprendido como una de las sirvientas de la mansión Senri salía de una de las tiendas llevando varias bolsas pesadas en sus manos que estaban al parecer vendadas.

El castaño se acerco a la joven para obtener información de la mujer pero lo que escucho lo dejo más preocupado que antes puesto que según la joven Minako Senri había tenido otro ataque y había tratado de matar a la joven cuando la encontró en el cuarto del pequeño Shiki cambiándole las ropas, ella le había gritado que era una cualquiera por intentar robarle lo suyo para después atacarla con saña y solo se había salvado gracias a que Hirokazu Senri el abuelo de la joven escucho sus gritos de auxilio acudiendo en su ayuda quitándole a su nieta de encima.

Después de ese incidente la joven había sido enviada a trabajar a la cocina lejos de la vampiresa y del pequeño niño, la joven estaba muy preocupada por la suerte del pequeño puesto que estaba segura que la mujer se desquitaría con el pequeño por lo sucedido y mas al haber recibido una cachetada del mayor de la casa. Después de escuchar a la joven durante un rato ambos castaños siguieron en silencio sus compras para después regresar a su casa.

**Hospital…**

Había mucho movimiento en todo el lugar varios miembros del consejo llegaron para ver que los pequeños fueran llevados al templo de luna nueva ya listos para ser entregados ni bien se ocultara el sol como era la tradición, mientras ambos pequeños ni bien se habían despertado se habían bañado y dirigido al cuarto de sus padres como siempre para esperar que estos finalmente abrieran sus ojos para estar con ellos. El pequeño Ichiru estaba muy extrañado pues había pasado casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde solo con su hermano por lo general después del medio día siempre recibían la visita de su amigo Kaname pero ya era media tarde, "Quizás el se enojo porque ni-chan no acepta pasear con él y por eso no volverá"… pensaba con tristeza el pequeño peli-plata mientras daba un pequeño suspiro.

Zero se sentía muy incomodo no había visto a ninguna de las enfermeras habituales y las que estaban los miraban extrañamente, de a ratos las veía murmurar bajito y mirarlos como con lastima eso lo molestaba de sobre manera ellos no necesitaban de la lastima de nadie, lo más raro de toda la situación era que ese pura sangre tan molesto no había venido y eso lo inquietaba mas puesto que era muy raro desde que ellos fueran traídos aquí el menor de los Kuran los visitaba todos los días. Se pasaba toda la tarde pegado a ellos mirándolos como si fueran algo de otro mundo y eso lo molestaba porque odiaba sentirse como bicho raro.

Pero desde que se habían levantado esa mañana el pequeño Zero tenía un mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz como si alguna cosa mala fuera a pasarles y en verdad nunca pensó que fuera a decir esto en su propia mente pero deseaba ver al castaño su presencia lo hacía sentir seguro, bien eso era increíble el sintiéndose más seguro con un chupa sangre que con los médicos y los cazadores era el fin del mundo lo que se acercaba.

Varias enfermeras entraron y les pidieron acompañarlas los pequeños no muy contentos les obedecieron siguiéndolas a su cuarto donde ellas les pidieron cambiarse de ropa con el pretexto de que debían lucir bien para la ceremonia especial que harían en honor a sus padres para pedir su pronta recuperación, ambos pequeños no muy convencidos obedecieron y se pusieron los hermosos kimonos blancos de seda que los hacía lucir como verdaderos ángeles.

Una vez ambos estuvieron cambiados les sirvieron un rico almuerzo con unas bebidas que ambos pequeños tomaron sin pensar que habían caído en una trampa pues inmediatamente después de beberlas ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño sin poder evitarlo, una vez con los pequeños ya listo los cazadores abandonaron el hospital con sus pequeñas victimas rumbo al templo sin sospechar que justo en ese momento los inconscientes Kiriyu abrían sus ojos despertando de su largo sueño buscando con su mirada a sus dulces hijos. Mayumi Kiriyu a pesar de estar débil se levanto de su cama para primeramente acercarse a su marido que comenzaba a abrir también sus ojos.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunto débilmente el joven cazador adolorido y confuso, "¡Un…un hospital!"- respondió débilmente su esposa mirando alrededor de las habitación. "¿Donde estarán?"- susurro la joven mujer preocupada por sus pequeños niños pues estaba segura de haber escuchado sus voces algunos momentos atrás y ahora no estaban eso la preocupaba pues temía por su bienestar. El joven cazador también se esforzó en levantarse para buscar a sus pequeños hijos temía por su bienestar pues no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban dormidos, además que algo en su interior le decía que corrían peligro sus dos pequeños.

De repente una de las enfermeras entro y al verlos salió corriendo en busca del doctor que rápidamente acudió al cuarto para revisarlos e informarles lo sucedido con sus hijos quizás aun podían salvarlos después de todo los Kiriyu contaban con la simpatía de muchos cazadores, seguramente ellos salvarían a ambos pequeños de las tinieblas que los asechaban. Una vez que la pareja se entero no tardo en salir del hospital en busca de sus hijos ayudados de un grupo de cazadores que simpatizaban con ellos se dirigieron a toda prisa al templo de la luna nueva.

**Templo de la luna nueva…**

El sol se había puesto por fin y un numeroso grupo de guardias se había dispuesto para evitar problemas mientras en el interior la ceremonia había comenzado ambos pequeños habían sido puestos en los altares, dando inicio a la gran ceremonia bajo la atenta mirada de todos los invitados la gran mayoría nobles vampiros, aunque también se encontraban los miembros de ambos consejos. Los Kuran observaban como se realizaba el ritual y se los invocaba ofrendándoles a los pequeños angelitos, el joven príncipe Kuran apareció frente al gran altar para tomar en sus brazos al pequeño Zero y luego de recitar un conjuro le puso el medallón de su familia marcándolo como suyo.

De repente se sintieron disparos y pelea que provenían del exterior por lo que el consejo ordeno a todos salir mientras el pequeño castaño entregaba al pequeño Zero a su padre para acercarse al menor de los Kiriyu, una vez a su lado repitió el conjuro familiar y puso el medallón de su familia en el también marcándolo como de su propiedad. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y los Kiriyu observaron con desesperación como sus pequeños retoños se encontraban en las manos de los reyes de la oscuridad los Kuran, "¡NOOOOO, DEVUELBEME A MIS NIÑOS!"- grito con desesperación Mayumi con lagrimas en sus ojos corriendo hacia el altar.

"No ellos son míos ahora y vivirán junto a mi"- dijo fríamente el menor de los Kuran sujetando con fuerza al menor peli-plata para desaparecer del lugar junto a su padre llevándose a sus angelitos a pesar de las suplicas desgarradoras de la joven mujer que a pesar de estar tan débil intento perseguirlos pero fracaso amargamente la pelea en el lugar siguió un buen rato pero no cambio nada los pequeños gemelos habían sido llevados ya al sitio donde permanecerían cautivos de la oscuridad por toda la eternidad el gran castillo Kuran. Donde comenzarían a vivir su nuevo destino pues a partir de ese día su vida cambiaria drásticamente para bien o para mal.

"Padre crees ¿que ellos me perdonen algún día?"- dijo con tristeza el pequeño Kaname mientras viajaban rumbo al castillo con sus dos nuevos miembros dentro de la limousine, "No lo sé Kaname eso dependerá de ti "- respondió con cariño mirando a su hijo con orgullo pues el menor había demostrado ser un gran príncipe manteniendo la calma y su porte de seguridad durante todo lo sucedido. "Está bien yo lo lograre y los hare muy feliz"- susurro el menor mirando a los pequeños angelitos junto a él dormir tranquilamente.

…**continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3: Nueva vida, nuevo destino

**Corazon dividido, amor por dos**

-O-O-

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

perdonen las demoras pero me temo que las actualizaciones seran una vez al mes espero me sepan disculpasr pero mi tiempo es escaso.

espero este capitulo sea de su agrado sin mas los dejo con el capitulo

-0-0-

**Capitulo tres: Nueva vida, nuevo destino.**

-0-0-

…**Castillo Kuran…**

Después de un rato de viaje los Kuran llegaron al castillo donde padre e hijo fueron recibidos por las reinas de la casa Juuri y la pequeña Yuuki que fueron a su encuentro con una hermosa sonrisa, La pequeña castaña miraba como su padre y su hermano cargaban dos pequeños cuerpecitos de cabello plateado que llevaban dos lindos kimonos blanco de seda, "¿Ellos son mis nuevos hermanitos?"- dijo curiosa, "Si Yuuki ellos son mis angelitos"- respondió con una dulce sonrisa su hermano mientras caminaban rumbo al cuarto que desde ese día ocuparían ambos pequeños.

"¿Como estuvo la ceremonia?"- pregunto curiosa la joven madre, "Fue una ceremonia interesante y Kaname lo hizo muy bien"- respondió el castaño mayor con una sonrisa orgullosa, "Aunque lo Kiriyu despertaron y te imaginaras lo que paso "- agrego suspirando con un poco de desgana. "Si lo imagino y pobre Kaname debió dolerle la escena con esos padres que solo deseaban no perder a sus hijos"- dijo con tristeza la joven madre mirando a su pequeño hijo, "Si pero Kaname supo mantener su temple frente a ellos y se gano el respeto de todos descuida"- respondió su marido recostando al pequeño en su nueva cama.

Kaname recostó al otro pequeño ángel para después mirar con devoción esos pequeños ángeles que desde ahora él iba a cuidar pues eran desde que los conoció el tesoro mas valioso que jamás tendrá, ambos angelitos cautivaron su corazón como jamás nadie podrá hacerlo ya que solo ellos permanecerán a su lado por toda la eternidad. Aunque esperaba que cuando despertaran ellos no lo odiaran por separarlos de sus padres pero solo el podría protegerlos de los peligros que los asechaban, que eran muchos el ataque a su casa no había sido una casualidad de eso estaba seguro.

Después de un rato su madre lo hiso salir del cuarto para ir a comer con ellos ya que pronto amanecería y deberían ir a descansar, mientras la familia Kuran comía en su comedor dos pequeños angelitos empezaban a despertar abriendo lentamente sus ojitos se encontraron con un lugar desconocido, además que ambos portaban un collar con un símbolo extraño parecido a una rosa, intentaron quitárselos pero no lo lograron. Ambos pequeños se miraron asustados y muy confundidos pero el mayor no tardo en tomar una decisión, el pequeño Zero se levanto rápidamente para tratar de ver donde estaban, reviso todo el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada la toco para ver si estaba abierta y así era efectivamente la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Zero llamo a su hermano que se levanto para ir a su lado, "Vamos Ichi quizás podamos escapar sin problemas de donde sea que estemos"- aseguro el mayor de los gemelos mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano para salir por la puerta rumbo a lo desconocido caminaron por el pasillo hasta topar con una escalera que descendía hacia lo que parecía ser un especie de salita donde había varias puertas, el mayor de los gemelos camino hacia una de ellas y espió por el huequito de la cerradura para ver que daba a un gran salón muy iluminado y se podían escuchar algunas lejanas voces.

Camino hacia la siguiente puerta para repetir lo mismo para ver que había un pasillo un poco oscuro del cual también se escuchaban voces lejanas, camino a la tercera puerta para repetir lo mismo que con las otras dos, allí vio que daba al parecer a un jardín, toco la perilla y la giro para finalmente abrir la puerta hacia el exterior por la cual ambos hermanos salieron para ver como el cielo empezaba a iluminarse con el astro rey que empezaba a salir. Ambos pequeños caminaron por el jardín sin prestarle mucha atención al lugar buscando una salida hasta que finalmente la encontraron.

…**Ciudad…**

Salieron por una vieja puerta oxidada al exterior para caminar por las calles que empezaban a iluminarse con el amanecer, caminaron por las calles hasta que vieron que las puertas empezaron a abrirse y las gente de la ciudad salía para empezar su rutina diaria por otros cinco años mas pero al ver a los pequeños los miraron con terror y empezaron a perseguirlos como si fueran criminales. Zero corría lo más rápido que podía llevando con él a su pequeño gemelo que trataba de seguir el paso de su hermano pero le estaba costando, se metieron por varios callejones hasta lograr perder a los que los seguían, "¿Qué vamos a hacer ni-chan?"- preguntaba un agitado y asustado peli-plata a su hermano mirándolo en espera de una respuesta.

"debemos ir al hospital para ver a papa y mama"- respondió el mayor tratando de entender porque los habían perseguido ese grupo de personas de su pueblo como si ellos dos fueran monstruos o criminales peligrosos. Mientras la gente de la ciudad seguía buscando a los pequeños prófugos temiendo por una represalia de los vampiros a su ciudad por el escape de sus presas. Otros temían que esos pequeños hubieran venido para vengarse de ellos matando a sus niños o a ellos mismos después de todo ahora debían ser creaturas de las oscuridad niveles D próximos a caer en el nivel E por haber escapado de su maestro.

…**Hospital…**

Mientras los Kiriyu se encontraban otra vez en estado de coma por haber sobre exigido sus cuerpos al despertar y intentar recuperar sus hijos ahora su estado era más grave, por lo que los médicos dudaban que sobrevivieran. Habían hecho todo lo posible por salvarlos pero no parecían tener deseos de sobrevivir después de perder a sus pequeños en manos del clan Kuran, quien podía culparlos por intentar salvar a sus pequeños pero aun así habían tenido que pelear con la mayor parte de la ciudad con este resultado desalentador de estar peleando nuevamente por su vida aunque ellos no quisieran ser salvados del frio manto del sueño eterno.

El lugar empezó a llenarse de miembros de la asociación que intentaban atrapar a los pequeños o eliminarlos si fuera necesario llamando la atención de los trabajadores del hospital que los miraban extrañados sin saber el porqué de su presencia finalmente una de las enfermeras logro averiguarlo y corrió al cuarto donde todas se reunían para informar a las demás sobre lo sucedido con ambos pequeños. Después de varias horas de reunión se les informo a todos el fallecimiento de la pareja Kiriyu por sus graves heridas causando gran conmoción en todos los presentes que comenzaron a regar por toda la ciudad la triste noticia.

…**Ciudad…**

Después de que descansaran lo suficiente Zero hizo que su hermanito se ocultara muy bien en ese callejón sucio y oscuro, una vez seguro de que no lo encontrarían se marcho del callejón prometiéndole regresar por el muy pronto para encaminarse solo rumbo al hospital donde se encontraban sus padres. Los pequeños kimonos se encontraban muy sucios y maltratados pero eso no le importaba aunque el mayor de los gemelos sabia que debían conseguir ropa menos llamativa, se metió en el patio de una pequeña casa donde vio que habían colgado ropa de niño se acerco con sigilo para sacarla de la soga donde colgaba y se metió detrás de algunos arbustos tupidos para usarlos de escondite mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Dejo bien oculto el kimono blanco en esos arbustos, ahora llevaba una pequeña playera azul oscura, unos pantalones cafés, unos tenis azules y una gorra con visera de color café cubriendo su cabello para evitar ser descubierto por la gente que pudiera verlo. Mientras en el callejón un asustado Ichiru lloraba lleno de miedo por hallarse solo en ese lugar oscuro y aterrador, puesto que se sentían ruidos horribles y su cuerpito temblaba también de frio, ya que el kimono que llevaba no era muy buen abrigo para el frio y la humedad que había en el oscuro hueco donde estaba oculto.

El mayor de los gemelos camino por la ciudad oculto en su disfraz sin problemas pero al llegar a su destino se encontró con que el lugar estaba muy vigilado, reconoció a varios de los presentes como parte del grupo que los había perseguido se oculto mientras planeaba una estrategia para poder ingresar en el hospital sin ser atrapado por sus perseguidores. Justo en ese momento un grupo de personas salieron llamando la atención de los guardias hecho que el pequeño aprovecho para poder colarse en el interior del edificio sin ser visto.

Corrió rápidamente para entrar al edificio se oculto detrás de un grupo de personas para después escabullirse rumbo a las escaleras para subir al tercer piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de sus padres con mucha suerte y habilidad logro esquivar todos los obstáculos, llego al cuarto de sus padres para ver una escena que jamás creyó ver el rostro de sus padres estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca dándole a entender que ahora él y Ichiru estaban solos en este mundo ya que sus padres habían fallecido.

Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus bellos ojos amatistas para correr por sus pálidas mejillas mientras sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, haciendo que su corazón se volviera mil pedazos. Se acerco a los cuerpos de quienes fueran sus adorados padres para darles un pequeño beso en su mejilla como última despedida a aquellos que le trajeran a este mundo dándole el don de la vida a él y a su otra mitad. "Papi, mami ¿porque nos dejaron solitos?"- dijo entre lagrimas el pequeño peli-plata tomando las frías manos de sus padres para acercarlas a su rostro luego las soltó, se limpio los ojos para caminar hacia la puerta con su corazón destrozado. Salió del cuarto intentado encontrar la forma en que le daría para la terrible noticia a su pequeño hermano de que ahora estaban solos y desprotegidos ya que estaban siendo perseguidos por quienes se supone que debían protegerlos.

…**afuera de la ciudad…Castillo Kuran…**

Después de terminar de comer con sus padres y hermana el pequeño castaño subió para ir al cuarto de sus angelitos para descubrir que ambos ya no se encontraban allí llamo a sus padres que junto con los sirvientes los buscaron por todo el lugar sin poder hallarlos por lo que imaginaron que había escapado del castillo, "hmm…creo que Zero-kun no se rinde con facilidad"- dijo con cierta diversión Haruka mirando a su hijo que lo miraba con cierta molestia, "Ya, Ya no te molestes mira solo debes concentrarte en la imagen de los medallones ellos te guiaran a ellos"- agrego el mayor para calmar a su hijo que asintió, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en el objeto que lo guiaría a sus angelitos traviesos para poder recuperarlos.

"Allí están"- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal el castaño menor para correr con rapidez salió del castillo dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad en busca de sus preciados tesoros siendo seguido por su padre muy de cerca. Mientras ambas mujeres los miraban preocupados por la hora en la que ambos habían salido ya con el sol iluminando todo con su luz.

…**Ciudad…zona norte…**

Mientras en la ciudad el pequeño Zero intentaba salir del hospital esquivando a los guardias pero cada vez era más difícil, puesto que el lugar ahora estaba repleto de cazadores que venían a despedirse de sus caídos compañeros la pareja Kiriyu, el pequeño peli-plata estaba preocupado por su hermanito que se hallaba solo en ese oscuro callejón. Se movía con sigilo para intentar salir del edificio pero la preocupación por su hermano lo estaba volviendo más desesperado y menos precavido conforme pasaba el tiempo sin lograr hallar una salida libre del lugar.

De repente vio una oportunidad cuando un grupo de personas entraba y otro grupo salía, salió de su escondite para correr hacia ellos rápidamente para intentar mezclarse pero su intento de escape fue visto por un grupo de cazadores que lo atraparon rápidamente. Al ver el rostro del pequeño lo sujetaron del brazo con más fuerza casi haciéndole gritar del dolor para arrastrarlo hacia afuera para llevarlo hacia la plaza del pueblo mientras todos los presentes miraban la escena algunos con lastima por el pequeño, otros con molestia y miedo a las represalias de los vampiros por el escape del menor.

"donde está tu hermano mocoso"- dijo serio uno de los cazadores sujetando con fuerza el mentón del menor que lo miraba con rabia, "¿Porque nos hacen esto a nosotros?"- pregunto con rabia el pequeño. "Porque ustedes solo sirven para ser corderos de sacrificio a la oscuridad"- respondió el cazador mirando con odio a los ojos de su prisionero, "Son unos malditos cobardes"- grito con rabia el pequeño peli-plata para después escupir el rostro del mayor que ante el hecho se limpio el rostro con su manga para después darle una bofetada en el rostro al niño que por el golpe su labio empezó a sangrar, mientras una marca morada aparecía en su mejilla.

"Ahora veras como te va por tu insolencia "- dijo furioso el mayor jalando al pequeño para estamparlo con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que quedara de espaldas a él, mientras bajaba sus pantalones de un solo jalón y bajaba su cierre liberando su miembro para acercarse al pequeño que al darse cuenta de la extraña situación empezaba a forcejear mientras gritaba por auxilio solo logrando que su rostro fuera presionado mas contra el duro muro de piedra."Ahora aprenderás a respetar a los mayores y a como debes servir a tus amos desde ahora"- susurro con malicia mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del menor para rozar su enorme miembro en sus muslos.

…**Callejón…**

El pequeño Ichiru vio un pequeño gatito blanco que tenía una patita lastimada y a pesar de que su hermano se lo prohibiera salió de su escondite para acercarse al pequeño animalito sin saber que al hacerlo sería descubierto por un grupo de vampiros renegados que acechaban en ese lugar rápidamente un vampiro peli-negro se le apareció al pequeño justo delante del gatito "Vaya mira lo que el gato nos trajo"- siseo con diversión el chupa sangre mientras otro de ellos aparecía detrás del pequeño que al verse rodeado empezó a temblar lleno de miedo.

"Hmm… se ve sumamente delicioso"- dijo el segundo vampiro de cabellos rubios mientras sujetaba los cabellos del pequeño con fuerza y acercaba su boca al lóbulo de su oído, "¿Que dicen si primero nos divertimos con él?"- comento un tercero apareciendo justo al costado este tenía cabellos azabaches. "Me parece bien "- respondió el peli-negro acercándose a su compañero, el pequeño peli-plata empezó a llorar y a suplicar para que lo dejaran ir pero fue callado por una bofetada del peli-negro que lo miro divertido, mientras el rubio lo empujaba de los hombros para hacerlo caer al piso, el azabache lo jalaba de los tobillos.

El pequeño cerro sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas mientras sentía como sus ropas eran arrancadas y su piel ardía al recibir cortes de las garras de esos seres que reían divertidos para pasar sus lenguas en esas heridas para saborear su sangre mientras hacían nuevas heridas en esa blanca piel, el peli-negro empezó a desvestirse abriendo su pantalón mientras los otros dos terminaban de arrancar las ropas del pequeño a su merced que lloraba débilmente mientras suplicaba por que se detuvieran y lo dejaran ir.

De repente frente a ellos apareció el pequeño Kaname que al ver la escena enfureció volviendo polvo a los vampiros que ni siquiera lograron saber quien los había enviado al olvido volviéndolos polvo en un segundo, "¿Ichiru te encuentras bien?"- pregunto aun con molestia el pequeño castaño. "Kana…Kana-chan yo tenía mucho miedo ellos, ellos me iban a…"- dijo entre sollozos el pequeño peli-plata aferrándose al cuerpo del otro mientras su cuerpito temblaba de terror y frio, "shhh… ya, ya cálmate Ichi-kun ya todo paso y estas a salvo mi angelito"- susurro el menor de los Kuran cargando al pequeño en sus brazos para cubrir su cuerpito con la chaqueta de su padre que los miraba con seriedad.

"Ichi tu desde ahora debes prometerme nunca alejarte de mí de nuevo"- dijo serio el castaño menor, "Esta bien Kana-chan "- respondió entre sollozos el pequeño peli-plata aun temblando. "¿Ichi donde está Zero?"- pregunto Haruka mirando con preocupación al pequeño, "El fue al hospital a ver a nuestros papis"- respondió el pequeño ya más tranquilo mientras sus ojitos empezaban a cerrarse puesto que para calmarlo el castaño lo puso a dormir con su poder para entregarlo a su padre para que este lo llevara de regreso al castillo mientras el buscaba a su otro angelito fugitivo.

…**Ciudad zona oeste… Mansión Kuran… **

Rido se encontraba en su despacho sentado en un gran sillón de cuero negro junto a una joven humana de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos azules, a la cual cargaba sobre sus piernas penetrándola con su miembro, la joven tenía su blanca piel manchada de su sangre que brotaba de dos orificios en su cuello mientras sus rostro mostraban rastros de lagrimas secas pues después de llorar tanto no le quedaban mas lagrimas, sus ojos carecían ya casi del brillo de la vida mientras su vida terminaba de ser absorbida por el monstruo que la había secuestrado, forzado y ahora también le estaba quitando su vida con cada sorbo.

El pura sangre gimió con éxtasis mientras se corría llenado el interior de la joven con su esencia que gimió débilmente mientras sentía esa sustancia caliente llenar su interior y resbalar por sus muslos, el vampiro sonrió complacido antes de terminar de beber de ella hasta dejarla completamente seca y sin vida arrojando el cuerpo al piso lejos de el. "¡Que deliciosa! "- dijo con diversión mientras miraba hacia la ventana varios sirvientes entraron para llevarse el cuerpo sin vida de la joven sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera molestar a su amo, "Así que el mocoso de Minako Senri se me parece eh, pues creo que le hare una pequeña visita a esa loca"- dijo con diversión el pura sangre acomodándose su ropa para caminar hacia afuera de su gran mansión y subir a su coche para marcharse rumbo a la mansión Senri.

…**Ciudad…zona norte…**

Zero seguía tratando de escapar a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba siendo presionado con demasiada fuerza contra la fría pared, sintió como el sujeto que lo tenía en esa horrible posición le separaba bruscamente las piernas mientras le trataba como si fuera una prostituta diciéndole varias palabras sucias, acerco su hinchado miembro a la virgen entrada del pequeño quien cerró los ojos con rabia y dolor ante lo que parecía inevitable. De golpe sintió como la presión desaparecía y su cuerpo quedaba libre al abrir sus ojos y girarse vio como el menor de los Kuran mandaba a volar al sujeto que estuvo a punto de forzarlo.

"¿Kaname eres tú?"- dijo sollozando el mayor de los gemelos que cayó de rodillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el enorme remolino de emociones en su interior, el castaño se acerco a él para abrazarlo protectoramente, "No vuelvas a huir mi angelito mira lo que casi les paso a ambos por alejarse de mi "- dijo suspirando el pequeño Kuran que levanto en sus brazos a su angelito para llevárselo de regreso al castillo. "Mis papis están muertos Ichi y yo estamos solos "- dijo sollozando mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su salvador.

"Eso no es cierto Ze-chan tu e Ichi me tienen a mí y a mi familia ahora nosotros los cuidaremos así que ya no llores mi angelito yo velare por ustedes eternamente"- susurro mirando al pequeño ángel en sus brazos que al escuchar esas palabras se separo de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos con miedo, confusión y esperanza de que fueran ciertas sus palabras, "¿Lo dices de verdad Kaname?"- pregunto débilmente Zero lleno de inseguridad y de miedo de que el otro solo hubiera dicho eso como una broma o solo fuera un engaño de su mente llena de emociones confusas.

"Si mi angelito lo digo muy enserio yo voy a protegerlos desde ahora en adelante me tendrán a mi siempre cuidándolos"- respondió el castaño para comenzar a correr de regreso al castillo con su hermoso ángel que ahora sabia que debían permanecer a su lado por toda la eternidad pues eran de él como el solo seria de ellos dos, nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás. El pequeño peli-plata oculto nuevamente su rostro en el cuello de su salvador y dejo que sus ojitos se cerraran finalmente para descansar, al sentirse finalmente seguro y protegido en esos brazos que le habían prometido protegerlo junto a su hermano por la eternidad.

…**Hospital…**

"¿Doctor usted cree que de verdad está bien haber divulgado ese engaño sobre los Kiriyu?"- pregunto preocupada una de las enfermeras mientras junto a otras preparaban a la pareja para trasladarla a otro sector del edificio, "Esperemos que en el consejo se crean el engaño es la única forma de protegerlos recuerda que los pobres perdieron a sus pequeños por culpa del consejo que no estaban muy contentos porque ambos intentaron evitarlo"- respondió el médico suspirando pesadamente. "¡Si lo sé doctor yo también me siento terrible de no haber podido proteger a esos lindos angelitos!"- dijo con gran tristeza la mujer mirando el conejito de peluche que le habían regalado las enfermeras al menor de los gemelos con el cual el pequeño acostumbraba dormir.

Terminaron de hacer los preparativos y aprovechando que al parecer había habido un incidente en la entrada del edificio que había llamado la atención de todos los guardias y cazadores que salieron disparados hacia allí dejándoles la vía libre para poder llevarse a la pareja antes de que el efecto de la medicina que le administraron para hacerlos pasar por muertos dejara de funcionar. (*) Transportaron la pareja a las habitaciones más alejadas del último piso y pusieron los cuerpos sin vida de otra pareja que habían sido asesinados hace poco por un grupo de vampiros renegados, sus rasgos eran muy similares a los de la pareja Kiriyu y con ayuda de algunos productos parecían los dobles de los Kiriyu claro no si se los miraba detenidamente veías que eran unos impostores pero al ser un velorio no lo harían puesto que habría mucha gente como para poder estar más de unos minutos cerca de ellos. Terminaron de preparar los cuerpos y se retiraron borrando todo los rastros de su trabajo con esos cuerpos la suerte estaba echada no había forma de volver atrás pues los guardias ya habían regresado a sus puestos.

…**Zona este…Mansión Senri…**

Un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos y ojitos azules miraba por la ventana del estudio de su abuelo mientras este terminaba de leer algunos papeles junto a su abogado Eiji Fuchida un hombre mayor de cabellos cenizos y barba blancuzca, un poco regordete, de baja estatura "¿Estás seguro de esto pondrás todo a nombre de este pequeñito?"- dijo un poco sorprendido mirando a la cabeza de la familia Senri, Hirokazu Senri. "Si lo estoy sé que si lo pongo a nombre de mi nieta ese gusano que la engatuso la volverá a enredar hasta dejarla sin nada "- dijo con furia Hirokazu recordando como la joven había terminado después de que Rido Kuran apareciera en sus vidas como una maldición.

"Muy bien solo firma y todo estará listo"- dijo Eiji mientras le acercaba el bolígrafo a su cliente que terminaba de leer su nuevo testamento del cual el único beneficiario era el pequeño Shiki Senri como único heredero reconocido del clan Senri y próximo cabeza de familia, recibiría la fortuna cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad o se casara. "Fuchida debe mantener todo esto en el más absoluto secreto y mi testamento solo debe ser leído cuando algunas de las dos cosas sucedan hasta entonces nadie podrá tener acceso a ella ¿está claro verdad?"- dijo el mayor de los Senri mientras entregaba un sobre a su abogado que asintió con su cabeza para guardar todo y marcharse.

"¿Abu, abu ya podemos ir al jardín?"- pregunto curioso el pequeño corriendo hacia donde estaba aun sentado su abuelito, "¡Si mi lindo niño! "- respondió el mayor regalándole una dulce sonrisa llena de afecto a su preciado tesoro,"Yo debo hallar la forma de protegerte mi dulce angelito porque sé que cuando no esté más en este mundo tu estarás desvalido pues tu madre es muy débil como para protegerte de esa bestia codiciosa que de seguro vendrá detrás de ti por lo que no logro conseguir usando a Minako…" con ese pensamiento siguió caminando con el pequeño rumbo a los jardines llenos de flores.

En el segundo piso de la mansión en un cuarto oscuro una joven vampiresa de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés tenía una vieja foto aferrada en sus brazos mientras se ponía un vestido de gala azul "¿Te gusta este querido Rido?, ¡si, si sé que es tu favorito! por eso me lo puse será una boda inigualable ¿no crees mi amado?"- dijo la joven mientras modelaba el vestido como si estuviera frente a alguien, "¡Gracias mi amor por decirme ese hermoso cumplido!"- respondía a las palabras imaginarias que provenían de la foto que había depositado sobre la cama. "Descuida mi abuelo estará feliz al saber que finalmente seremos marido y mujer"- dijo sonriendo feliz la joven mientras giraba bailando con una pareja imaginaria pues en el cuarto no había nadie más que ella.

…**Continuara…**

**-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

espero les guste el capitulo y de nuevo perdonen las demoras muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics y muchisimas gracias por sus lindos reviews sin mas hasta el proximo capitulo sayonara n_n


	4. Chapter 4: Caminos que se unen

**Corazon dividido, amor por dos**

-O-O-

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

bien aqui el siguiente capitulo y perdonen las demoras pero por el estress que me causa mi trabajo mi inspiracion esta muy baja espero no defraudarlos con este capitulo y tratare de actualizar los otros fic tasmbien a la brevedad sin mas que inicie el capitulo

-0-0-

**Capitulo cuatro: Caminos que se unen.**

-0-0-

**…Zona este…Mansión Senri…**

Un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos corría por el jardín bajo la dulce y atenta mirada de su abuelo que sonreía al ver tan feliz a su pequeño nieto, hasta que vio llegar una limousine negra muy conocida para el más al sentir el aura de su ocupante. "Kuran Rido"- gruño el mayor tomando rápidamente a su nieto para esconderlo detrás de su propio cuerpo mientras varios sirvientes se acercaban para apoyar al amo de la casa, la puerta del vehículo se abrió y del el descendió el mayor de los Kuran de cabellos negros y ojos bicolor sonrió al ver al cabeza del clan Senri frente a él con mirada desafiante.

"¡Buenas tardes Hirokazu Senri!"- dijo fingiendo amabilidad el Kuran mientras se acercaba al noble tratando de ver al pequeño niño que se ocultaba tras su piernas, "¿Qué ha venido a hacer a mi casa Kuran Rido? ¡Usted no es bienvenido en mi hogar como se atreve a venir a mostrarse frente a mí!"- gruño desafiante el dueño de la casa cubriendo más a su pequeño nieto con su cuerpo, el sangre pura lo miraba con irritación al ver como sus planes eran arruinados por un anciano molesto que siempre era la piedra en su zapato para hacerse con la fortuna de los Senri.

"¡Rido mi vida finalmente has venido por nosotros!"- grito eufórica una vampiresa peli-roja apareciendo por las puertas vestida con un vestido azul de gala con su cabello recogido en una media cola y adornado con una hermosa tiara de brillantes, su rostro maquillado suavemente y luciendo un sinfín de hermosas joyas preciosas que la hacían lucir como una verdadera princesa de cuentos de hada. "¿Minako qué haces aquí deberías estar en tu cuarto?"- comento Hirokazu mirando con preocupación y tristeza a su nieta que corría presurosa hacia el pura sangre que la miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

Varios sirvientes intentaron detenerla pero no lo lograron y ella se abrazo del cuerpo de Rido que correspondió el abrazo, "¡Mi hermosa Minako he venido a conocer a nuestro hermoso retoño! ¿Me lo vas a presentar verdad mi hermosa musa?"- susurro suavemente a su oído mientras acariciaba suavemente sus brazos. La vampiresa sonrió completamente engatusada por él para ir rápidamente por el pequeño que seguía escondido detrás de las piernas de su abuelo, "Shiki ven aquí tu padre desea conocerte mi niño"- dijo la peli-roja tratando de llamar la atención del pequeño que al escucharla iba a salir corriendo hacia sus brazos pero su abuelo lo detuvo poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza para detenerlo.

"Shiki quédate detrás de mí"- dijo suavemente el mayor mirando con furia al sangre pura y luego con frialdad a su nieta, el pequeño miro a su abuelo para tomar con su manita la del mayor manteniéndose oculto detrás de este. "¡Shiki ven aquí soy tu madre solo debes obedecerme a mí y a nadie más!"- grito molesta la mujer acercándose al mayor que se mantenía frente a ellos sin dejar que el pequeño fuera a su encuentro, "Descuida Minako querida se nota que el pequeño solo obedece a tu querido abuelo, y pensar que yo deje todas mis obligaciones para venir a verles con la esperanza de que fuéramos de nuevo una familia pero parece que no podrá ser"- susurro al oído de la joven que se giro mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ante esas palabras la vampiresa enloqueció y ataco a Hirokazu que fue sorprendido por el ataque sorpresivo de su nieta pero logro sujetarla antes de que esta lograra dañarlo, Rido se aprovecho de la distracción puesto que los sirvientes acudieron a ayudar al mayor de los Senri dejando al pequeño que ante la conmoción del momento fue alejado del cuerpo de su abuelo y al ver lo que pasaba empezó a llorar. Con velocidad vampírica se acerco al pequeño para levantarlo en brazos y mirarlo detenidamente, era verdad sí que se parecía en lo físico, aunque había heredado el color de su cabello de su madre.

El pequeño se sorprendió al verse sujetado por un hombre desconocido y al mirarlo a los ojos se asusto mucho pues sintió que esa persona no era buena, por lo que empezó a patalear y a gritar llamando la atención de todos los presentes, "¡Suélteme, suélteme!"- gritaba entre sollozos el pequeño niño. "¡Desgraciado suelta ya a mi nieto!"- dijo furioso el mayor de los Senri dejando que los sirvientes se hicieran cargo de su joven nieta para acudir a auxiliar a su pequeño tesoro, "No llores Shiki ese es tu padre y solo vino por nosotros para que seamos una familia"- grito entre risas la vampiresa peli-roja.

Al escuchar esas palabras el pequeño dejo de llorar para mirar de nuevo al hombre que lo sostenía mirándolo minuciosamente, "Abu, abu yo no quiero ir con el porfa Abu "- gritaba pataleando el pequeño lleno de miedo al notar la sonrisa con la que esa persona lo miraba mientras acercaba su boca a su pequeño oído. "¡Eres un mal hijo mira como haces sufrir a tu madre!, pero descuida muy pronto ella y ese viejo no estarán más para molestarnos, entonces te llevare a mi lado y veras quien soy "- susurro con diversión y malicia el pura sangre lamiendo el pequeño oído de su hijo para bajarlo al piso.

Muy pronto el noble abrazo a su nieto mirando con odio al Kuran que lo miro con burla para luego caminar ignorando los gritos de la vampiresa que lo llamaba para subirse a su limousine y marcharse de regreso a su casa con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se relamía los labios. La joven Minako enloqueció nuevamente ante el nuevo abandono de Rido y miro con rabia y odio al mayor que aun acunaba al pequeño en sus brazos tratando de calmar los sollozos de este. "¡Todo es tu culpa, el nos abandono por tu culpa te odio!"- grito la joven para empezar a atacar a todos por lo que debió ser sometida para llevarla a su cuarto donde una de las enfermeras que trabajaban en la casa le aplicara un sedante para calmarla y dormirla para evitar que se hiciera daño nuevamente como la primera vez que el sangre pura la abandonara a su suerte.

**…afuera de la ciudad…Castillo Kuran…**

Zero e Ichiru descansaban después de todo lo sucedido en su escapada a la ciudad mientras el menor de los Kuran los miraba preocupado pues temía que el menor lo odiara después de ser atacado por segunda vez por los de su especie, además que sucedería cuando ambos supieran que por su culpa habían perdido a sus padres ya que ellos debieron morir por el esfuerzo de tratar de recuperar a sus pequeños hijos cuando él se los llevaba del templo. "¡Por favor no me odien! "- susurro mientras besaba suavemente a cada uno de sus angelitos en sus tiernos labios, justo en ese momento el menor de los gemelos despertó mirando sonrojado a Kaname que le sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Cómo te sientes Ichiru?"- pregunto preocupado el pequeño castaño acariciando suavemente su mejilla haciendo que el menor se sonrojara mas, "Es…estoy bien Kaname…por favor perdónanos por los problemas que te causamos y no nos abandones"- susurro entre lagrimas el pequeño peli-plata. "Eso no va a pasar yo voy a cuidarlos Ichiru jamás voy a dejar que nadie, ni nada los aleje de mi"- respondió el joven Kuran limpiando con sus manos las lagrimas del rostro de su angelito, "¿Tienes hambre?"- agrego con una sonrisa cálida logrando que el menor asintiera con las mejillas teñidas levemente de carmín.

"Bien are que traigan el desayuno para ambos"- respondió el castaño para salir del cuarto dejando al pequeño angelito despierto esperándolo contento mientras se levantaba usando la pijama blanca que Kaname le hubiera puesto para caminar hacia el balcón y mirar hacia afuera del castillo, donde podía ver el enorme bosque y mas allá la lejana ciudad donde jamás volvería a ir sin Kaname, sintió un ruido sobre el techo y al mirar se encontró con un rostro muy conocido por él. "¿Shizuka One-chan?"- dijo sorprendido el pequeño peli-plata mirando con asombro a la vampiresa que se acercaba adonde este se encontraba.

"¡Mi lindo niño! ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? "- dijo la joven bajando del techo suavemente caminando con una sonrisa en su bellos labios, el menor la miraba curioso pues no entendía que hacia ella en ese lugar. La joven beso los labios del menor que no se movió, ni respondió a él, solo se quedo mirándola como si fuera un muñeco, "Ven vámonos"- dijo ella tomando su mano para pegarlo a su cuerpo para poder cargar el peso del cuerpo de este, pero en ese momento Ichiru se negó empezando a gritar llamando a su hermano y a Kaname.

La vampiresa lo miro con molestia y le lanzó una cachetada, el menor instintivamente cerro sus ojos preparándose para el golpe que jamás llego puesto que la mano de la joven fue interceptada por la mano del príncipe sangre pura del castillo que la miraba con sus ojos teñidos de carmesí, "¡Shizuka-sama es mejor que se marche inmediatamente y no vuelva a acercarse a mi prometido o me veré en la penosa tarea de desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra!"- pronuncio el menor con un tono frio y mortal, mientras la mujer soltaba al pequeño peli-plata que corrió a esconderse detrás del castaño.

"¡Disculpe joven Kuran-sama no sabía que ese joven fuera su prometido, le aseguro que no sucederá!"- siseo irritada la mujer para luego de ser liberada saltar hacia la nada desapareciendo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, "¡Kaname tengo miedo!"- susurro temblando el menor de los gemelos logrando que el mayor olvidara su enojo y lo abrazara tratando de calmarlo acunándolo en sus brazos. Con todo el ruido el mayor de los gemelos había despertado y observado todo lo sucedido, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco al ver como Kaname cumplía con su promesa de proteger a su hermano.

**…Ocho años después…**

Un joven de cabellos peli-plata peinaba tranquilamente sus cabellos para recogerlos con en una cola, se miro al espejo mientras se ponía el uniforme que desde ese día llevaría para asistir a clases con sus dos ni-chan en la academia a donde estos iban, finalmente después de mucho tiempo había logrado conseguir el permiso para asistir a pesar que aun le costaba relacionarse con los demás ya había logrado superar su miedo y estaba seguro de poder ir junto a sus hermanos sin causar molestias a estos ni a sus amigos.

Termino de arreglarse y bajo a desayunar como siempre con sus hermanos, puesto que ya hace un año que sus padres y hermana menor ya no viven con ellos, se mudaron a Francia donde la castaña estudia en un conservatorio de música. Ellos permanecieron en su ciudad junto a su hermano mayor Kaname para poder seguir sus estudios, además que ellos preferían acompañar a su ni-chan que vivir en un lugar extraño y lejano de sus seres queridos, sus difuntos padres a quienes iban a visitar al cementerio una vez al mes para llevarles flores y contarles lo que sucedía en su vida.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con sus dos hermanos que lo esperaban como siempre para iniciar el desayuno, se sentó junto ellos para tomar su desayuno, "¡Ichi eres peor que Yuuki creí que no bajarías más!"- dijo divertido Zero por la demora de su hermanito en alistarse para bajar en su primer día. "¡Ichi te ves hermoso con ese uniforme ¡"- dijo galante Kaname mirándolo con amor, "¿De verdad me veo bien ni-chan?"- pregunto sonrojado el menor mientras bajaba su mirada tratando de esconder su rubor del castaño que se levanto para acercarse a él. Tomo su mentón para hacerlo mirarlo a los ojos para acercar su rostro y darle un beso suave en sus labios, para después separarse de este y besar los labios de su otro ángel.

"¡Bien nos vamos!"- comento sonriente alejándose de los dos menores para tomar su mochila y ponérsela, "¡Si vámonos ya o se nos hará tarde!"- respondió el mayor de los gemelos con su rostro rojo como un tomate tomando su mochila para alcanzar al castaño en la puerta. "¡Espérenme!"- dijo un sonrojado Ichiru tomando su mochila para correr tras ellos, una vez los tres estuvieran juntos el mayor tomo las manos de sus dos angelitos para salir con ellos rumbo a la limousine que los esperaba para llevarlos a la academia Cross donde los tres estudiaban como alumnos de la clase nocturna.

Los tres jóvenes subieron en el vehículo para marcharse rumbo a la academia Cross muy contentos y llenos de expectación por el primer contacto del menor de los gemelos con más personas aparte de su familia.

**…Zona este…Mansión Senri…**

Un joven peli-rojo terminaba de desayunar para salir de su casa dejando a su madre profundamente dormida en su cama después de haber sufrido un nuevo ataque de nervios después de que fuera visitada por Rido Kuran, el menor se debatía si ir o no a sus clases temiendo que su madre tuviera un nuevo episodio depresivo por lo sucedido. Pero ya tenía muchos problemas por sus faltas por su trabajo de modelo para incrementar mas sus problemas faltando nuevamente, con la medicación su madre debía dormir por lo menos unas varias horas.

Termino su desayuno para tomar sus portafolios y salir de la mansión caminando unas dos cuadras para encontrarse con su amiga inseparable Rima Touya que lo esperaba en su limousine blanca como siempre para ir juntos a clase, la joven vampiresa tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como él y un hermoso cabello rubio que casi siempre llevaba recogido en dos coletas, ambos jóvenes tenían la misma altura y trabajaban juntos como modelos siempre se mostraban con un rostro inexpresivo. "¿Quieres un poki?"- pregunto la joven intentando romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos atreves de unos de sus dulces favoritos que resultaba ser también el de joven también, "Eh, no gracias Rima"- respondió el joven mirando por la ventanilla sin mirar nada realmente.

"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto preocupada por el comportamiento ausente de su amigo, "¡Tubo otro ataque"- susurro débilmente el joven mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de tristeza y desesperación. La joven lo miro con tristeza y lo abrazo con cariño tratándolo de reconfortarlo para que no cayera en la desesperación, Rima odiaba ver sufrir a su amigo por culpa de su única familia su madre, después de que Shiki perdiera a su abuelo el joven se había vuelto tan frágil como un niño pequeño pues sin el mayor que siempre le dio el amor y cuidado que un padre le da a un hijo este quedo a merced de la locura de su madre.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?, esto no puede seguir así te hace daño seguir con esta situación y lo sabes, debes considerar pedirle ayuda médica especializada"- dijo con preocupación la rubia mirando a su amigo que negó con su cabeza sus palabras, "No…No puedo ella no me lo perdonaría jamás además ella se moriría si la llevo a una clínica"- respondió con miedo y tristeza en su tono el peli-rojo sacando un suspiro de resignación de la joven que no sabía de qué manera ayudarlo. El automóvil siguió su marcha con los jóvenes en absoluto silencio.

**…Zona norte… mansión Ichijou…**

Un joven rubio de ojos verdes, cabellos rubios y hermosa sonrisa con porte varonil terminaba de vestirse, mientras observaba una foto de una revista de moda donde aparecía un joven de cabellos Rojos y ojos azules en una pose muy provocativa junto a una linda chica rubia de ojos azules también en una pose muy sugerente. "Solo un poco mas y podre verte de nuevo mi angelito"- susurro el rubio acariciando la imagen del joven, "Definitivamente debo insistir en que nos tomemos una foto juntos como pareja ya llevamos un mes de novios y aun sigo teniendo que mirar solo una foto de revista, encima aparece Rima también no es justo"- dijo para sí mientras escondía la revista en un baúl para que su abuelo no la descubriera como las anteriores y la mandara a quemar.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras para entrar al comedor y sentarse a desayunar solo como de costumbre para su sorpresa allí se encontraba su abuelo tomando su desayuno que al verlo entrar levanto su vista para observarlo un momento con una extraña sonrisa ladina en su rostro. "Takuma ¿cómo está tu amigo Kuran-sama y su mascota?"- dijo con desdén el mayor sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su nieto que al escuchar esas palabras lo miro con rabia, "Zero-sama no es ninguna mascota, pero para tu información ambos están muy bien Abuelo"- siseo molesto Takuma dejando su desayuno a un lado para tomar su portafolios y salir de la mansión azotando la puerta para marcharse rumbo a la academia Cross.

**…Academia Cross…**

Varias limousines se detuvieron en la puerta dejando ver a los alumnos de la clase nocturna del centro educativo que descendían de ellas para entrar en el edificio bajo la mirada atenta de sus fans del turno de día que los miraban y gritaban como locos sus nombres, los primeros en llegar fueron los primos Hanabusa Aidou un joven rubio de ojos azules, estatura mediana con carácter un poco infantil en algunas ocasiones pero gran inteligencia y Kain Akatsuki un joven peli-naranja de ojos cafés, de gran estatura, aspecto fornido e salvaje, de un carácter protector y amable, ambos descendieron de su vehículo para caminar rumbo a cerezo donde siempre se reunían con los demás para entrar juntos a clase.

Después de unos minutos vieron como descendían de otros autos Ruka Sowen una joven rubia de ojos melanos; María Kurenai una linda chica de cabellos peli-plata y ojos ambarinos, Sara Shirabuki una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y Shizuka Hio una joven de cabellos peli-platas con ojos color amatista, de esbelta figura con porte de princesa, las jóvenes más populares del instituto Cross. Todos los jóvenes las admiraban por su gran belleza y refinamiento eran frente a la sociedad unas verdaderas princesas, la mayoría de los alumnos se preguntaba cuál de ellas sería la reina elegida por el príncipe Kuran para reinar a su lado.

Después de unos minutos se detuvo un nuevo vehículo de este descendió Takuma Ichijou que corrió rápidamente a reunirse con sus dos amigos bajo el cerezo, "¡Buenas noches Ichijou! "- dijo muy contento el oji azul sonriendo, "¡Buenas noches Hanabusa y Kain!"- respondió el oji verde fingiendo una sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigos. "¿Te paso algo Takuma?"- pregunto curioso el peli-naranja con un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz, "No es nada, solo que mi abuelo gusta de molestarme justo antes de venir"- respondió suspirando con un poco de molestia.

"¡Se ve que tu abuelo disfruta de dañarte el día!"- pronuncio con molestia el menor de los tres logrando que los dos mayores suspiraran pesadamente, "Si creo que se ha vuelto un pasatiempo para el molestarme antes de que salga"- respondió resignado el rubio oji-verde mientras se sentaba en el piso para observar la puerta de entrada en busca de su lindo novio. "¿Por qué estará demorando Kaname por lo general el llega primero que el resto de nosotros? Hmm…será… ¿que Zero-kun se enfermo y no vendrá?"- comento serio Hanabusa mirando a la puerta de entrada.

Una limousine blanco se detuvo de ella bajaron Rima y Shiki que ni bien pusieron sus pies frente a la puerta fueron recibidos por sus amigos que corrieron a recibirlos, Takuma miro preocupado el rostro triste de su angelito peli-rojo pero no sabía si debía o no acercarse a él y preguntarle el porqué de esa inmensa tristeza frente a todos. Pero temía cometer una gran indiscreción al hacerlo y que el menor lo odiara así que era mejor esperar una mejor oportunidad para estar a solas con él, entonces averiguaría de forma prudente evitando que las fanáticas locas que admiran al menor lo intenten asesinar si mete la pata y hace llorar al menor con su pregunta.

El noble rubio de ojos verdes se acerco a su lindo ángel peli-rojo y sintió como las admiradoras del mismo lo asesinaban con la mirada, las ignoro para tomar la mano de su hermoso niño caminando con él y sus amigos de regreso hacia el cerezo, donde todos se sentaron para comenzar a charlar sobre diversas cosas pues nadie se atrevía a preguntarle al peli-rojo que le sucedía por miedo a hacerle sufrir con esa pregunta. Desde lejos tres jóvenes los miraban llenas de curiosidad.

Ruka, María y Sara miraban extrañadas la escena de esa supuesta charla de amigos mientras se preguntaban donde se hallaba el príncipe sangre pura que ya estaba muy demorado lo que las preocupaba, de repente llego finalmente la limousine de los Kuran el chofer descendió para rápidamente abrirle la puerta a su señor. Del interior del vehículo bajo Kaname que después de bajar estiro su mano para ayudar a bajar a su acompañante de siempre Zero que bajo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro arrancando varios suspiros de los jóvenes a su alrededor y varias miradas furiosas también.

Una vez ambos estuvieran abajo el castaño volvió a introducir su mano en el coche para ayudar a bajar al tercer ocupante que tomo la mano que le ofrecían para bajar con sus mejillas teñidas levemente de carmín dejando a todos boqui abierta con la mandíbula casi desencajada al ver a otro Zero junto a su príncipe y a más de uno babeando ante la hermosa figura del nuevo angelito de la academia Cross. Casi todas las jóvenes miraban maravilladas al nuevo alumno menos tres de ellas que lo miraban con celos.

**…Continuara…**

**-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

bien nuevamente perdonen las demoras y espero que disfruten del capitulo apartir de aqui habra muchos problemas para nuestros protegonistas hasta el proximo capitulo sayonara ñ_ñ


	5. Chapter 5: Amor, dolor y locura

**Corazon dividido, amor por dos**

-O-O-

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

aqui el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y perdonen todas las demoras muchisimas gracias a quienes siguen leyendolo y a quienes dejan y dejaron reviews por su apoyo bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo

muchisimas gracias a:

*Lilith Kiryu: si verdad que lo es, tomare muy encuenta tu sugerencia y gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews

*kelaila: como vez no a todos le agrado la llegada de ichi muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo a este fic

*Hohenheim x3: muchas gracias por tu reviews y espero perdones las demoras

**-0-0-**

**Capitulo cinco: Amor, dolor y locura.**

-0-0-

**…Academia Cross…**

Una vez ambos estuvieran abajo el castaño volvió a introducir su mano en el coche para ayudar a bajar al tercer ocupante que tomo la mano que le ofrecían para bajar con sus mejillas teñidas levemente de carmín dejando a todos boqui abierta con la mandíbula casi desencajada al ver a otro Zero junto a su príncipe y a más de uno babeando ante la hermosa figura del nuevo angelito de la academia Cross. Casi todas las jóvenes miraban maravilladas al nuevo alumno menos tres de ellas que lo miraban con celos.

Una vez estuvieran juntos caminaron los dos al lado de Kaname hasta que se encontraron junto al grupo de amigos del castaño que los miraban llenos de curiosidad, "¡Buenos días Kaname-sama y Zero-sama! ¿quién es él?"- preguntaron curiosos Takuma y los demás mirándolos curiosos, "El es Ichiru el hermano menor de Zero!"- respondió Kaname acariciando suavemente la mano del pequeño peli-plata que se mantenía a su lado ocultándose un poco detrás de este pues aun no estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de nadie más que no fueran su hermano y el castaño.

Shiki fue el primero en acercarse para conocer al menor de los gemelos, "¡Buenos días Ichiru-sama espero seamos buenos amigos desde hoy!"- dijo sonriéndole el peli-rojo muy amablemente dándole la mano, el menor lo miro curioso para darle su mano un poco nervioso mientras lo miraba después de unos minutos le sonrió dulcemente, "Claro me encantaría em…"- respondió curioso el menor de los gemelos al no saber el nombre de su primer nuevo amigo que lo miro divertido al recordar que nunca se había presentado.

"Perdona me llamo Shiki Senri y este de acá es Takuma Ichijou"- comento apenado el peli-rojo señalando a su novio que miraba fijamente al recién llegado, "Esta es Rima Toya mi mejor amiga"- agrego señalando a una joven rubia de ojos azules como él. "Un placer conocerle Ichiru-sama"- dijo la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia, "Si sea bienvenido Ichiru-sama"- comento finalmente Takuma reaccionando para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa al menor mientras daba una reverencia.

"¡Como ya te tardaste yo mismo me presentare!"- dijo molesto un rubio de ojos azules acercándose, "¡Hola Ichiru-sama yo soy Hanabusa Aidou y este es mi primo Akatsuki Kain!"- agrego el noble señalándose y luego a su compañero a su lado. "¡Un placer conocerlos!"- respondió Ichiru un poco nervioso por la cercanía de tanta gente nueva y más al notar la miradas que todos tenían sobre él le hacían sentir muy incomodo, Kaname noto su incomodidad por lo que miro seriamente a todos sus compañeros haciendo que estos retrocedieran un poco.

Zero suspiro al ver tan nervioso a su hermanito menor por la atención de todos los demás alumnos el ya había pasado por eso en su momento pero no tubos problemas pues cuando se presento frente a todos los ahuyentó con una sola mirada marca registrada Kiriyu, pero su hermanito parecía un pobre conejito asustado y temía que lo terminaran lastimando aunque Shiki seguramente le cuidaría ya que al parecer ambos habían congeniado muy rápido.

Ichiru miro a su alrededor y vio a cierta vampiresa muy conocida para el que lo miraba con recelo, "¡Shizuka onechan!"- susurro con tristeza para bajar su mirada bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano que lo miro extrañado al no entender esa tristeza lo que le preocupo. Después de unos minutos el timbre sonó por lo que todos debieron acudir a sus aulas de clase, todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivas aulas pero para mala suerte de menor de los gemelos no le toco en la misma aula que a su hermano si no que le toco en otra distinta.

**…Aula B…**

Muy asustado camino hacia su aula cuando vio como en ella entraba Shizuka seguida de una pequeña de cabellos color plata como él, retrocedió asustado pero una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse y girarse para ver quién era. "¡Shiki-kun!"- susurro sorprendido abriendo grandes sus ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, "¡Si soy yo! Parece ser que a Ichiru-sama le toca la misma aula que a Rima, a Aidou y a mi"- dijo sonriéndole con cariño el pequeño peli-rojo. "¡Si eso parece verdad! ¿Pero porque no ha entrado Ichiru-sama?"- comento curioso el rubio oji-azul mirando al joven peli-plata que abraso asustado a Shiki.

Este lo miro sorprendido pero no hizo nada para quitarlo, "¡Shiki-kun, Ichiru-sama debemos entrar ya a clase o el maestro se enojara!"- dijo la joven rubia mirándolos con ternura mientras tomaba mentalmente una dedición a partir de ese día ella cuidaría de que nadie lastimara a sus dos amigos Shiki y Ichiru, quien se atrevería a intentarlo se las vería con ella y les haría pagar por tal afrenta convirtiéndoles su vida en un infierno de ser necesario.

Los cuatro ingresaron al aula en silencio todos los alumnos miraron extrañados la escena de Shiki que caminaba tomado de la mano del clon de Zero, una vez llegaron a sus asientos Ichiru se sentó en el banco al lado de su amigo mientras Rima que siempre ocupaba ese lugar se sentaba detrás de ellos junto a Aidou. El profesor saludo a la clase para después llamar al joven peli-plata para que se presentara, este asintió y se levanto de su asiento, "Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Ichiru Kuran y a partir de hoy estudiare con ustedes espero nos llevemos bien"- dijo nervioso el joven para volver a sentarse y tomar sus libros.

La clase siguió sin problemas aparentemente pero desde su lugar cierta sangre pura miraba con molestia a la mascota humana que le fue robada por el príncipe Kuran ya se encargaría de castigar a ese niño por cambiarla por ese sangre pura castaño, con ese pensamiento en mente la mujer comenzó a maquinar una forma de vengarse de este sin saber que dos pequeños pares de ojos la observaban decididos a darle pelea para proteger a ese lindo niño de cabellos peli-plata.

Unos lindos ojos azules que habían notado como el pequeño reacciono al ver a la pura sangre antes de entrar al aula, eso le dijo que esa horrible mujer le había hecho daño seguramente antes al pequeño Kuran el lo protegería desde ese momento y vería que esa bruja no volviera a lastimarlo. Un segundo par de ojos color celeste miraban con preocupación el rostro de quien era su amiga Hio Shizuka la pura sangre miraba con cierto odio al pequeño Kuran y eso le preocupaba porque ese niño le gustaba por eso no quería que sufriera por culpa de nadie, aunque tuviera que hacerle frente a la sangre pura para lograrlo.

**…Aula A…**

Como siempre todos ingresaron al aula mientras miraban como el castaño y el joven peli-plata tomaban juntos asiento uno al lado del otro aunque esta vez se les observaba un poco tensos e preocupados. Takuma tomo asiento detrás de su amigo junto a la joven Seiren un poco distraído pues desde que vio al nuevo angelito de cabellos color plata no ha podido quitárselo de la cabeza ni de su corazón que callo rendido ante tal tierna imagen olvidándose por completo de cierto angelito peli-rojo que según el mismo dijera amar a su abuelo, aunque se moría de la curiosidad por saber más sobre este no sabía cómo preguntarle a su amigo Kaname.

Kain se sentaba al costado del castaño y mientras observaba sus libros miraba de reojo al menor junto a su amigo pues desde el día que el sangre pura lo trajo a la academia este lo había cautivado desde el mismo instante en que vio esos hermosos ojos amatistas que parecían dos hermosas gemas preciosas. Pero lamentablemente dudaba tener una oportunidad pues había notado la mirada llena de amor que Kaname dedicaba a su lindo niño por lo cual obviamente este estaba enamorado del menor y aunque le costara admitir había notado que este le correspondía esos sentimientos aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Unos asientos más atrás dos jóvenes miraban con odio a cierto menor que osaba ocupar un lugar que solo debía ser ocupado por ellas y nadie que ellas, Sara fingía leer su libro de texto mientras repasaba los pasos a seguir de su plan para enamorar al príncipe Kuran y convertirse en reina de los vampiros. Si jugaba bien sus cartas lograría usar al menor para su provecho usándolo como excusa para acercarse al castaño y engatusarlo para que este callera rendido a sus pies ya después se encargaría de deshacerse de esa mascota humana cuando no le fuera de ninguna utilidad.

Ruka miraba desde su lugar al frente como su adorado príncipe miraba embobado a esa odiosa mascota humana que siempre andaba pegada a él como una sanguijuela estorbosa, cada vez que ella buscaba acercarse a este ese humano hacia alguna estupidez que terminaba por atraer la atención de su príncipe arruinándole su oportunidad y eso ya la tenía harta debía idear la forma de sacarlo del camino de una vez por todas. Además ella podría reconfortar a su príncipe mucho mejor.

**…Ciudad lado este…mansión Senri…**

Después de que el joven Shiki saliera de la mansión su madre durmió dos horas seguidas pero poco fue despertando, abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro la habitación donde se encontraba buscando a la persona que según su mente perturbada la perseguía para castigarla por haberlo asesinado por ser un estorbo para ella ya que se interponía a su amor por el mayor de los Kuran.

Los pocos sirvientes que quedaban en la mansión terminaban de hacer sus quehaceres en la planta baja confiando en que su ama seguía dormida profundamente, eran tan solo unos seis de los treinta o cuarenta que antes se encargaran de la mansión ellos eran los más viejos y fieles sirvientes de la familia Senri, habían permanecido allí después de que el resto de los empleados se fueran al morir el abuelo del pequeño ya que la fortuna de la familia paso a manos de un misterioso hombre que se encargaba de tan solo pasarles una pequeña manutención al pequeño que este usaba completamente para pagar el tratamiento médico de su madre.

Haruka Kuran y su hijo se habían hecho cargo de pagar la indemnización de la mayoría de los empleados pues estos no quisieron permanecer en un trabajo tan peligroso debido a los ataques de locura de la madre del pequeño Shiki, después de que estos se fueran no lograron conseguir que nadie más aceptara trabajar en la mansión Senri ya que había corrido el rumor de la locura de Minako Senri por toda la ciudad lo que ahuyento a todos los prospectos de empleados.

Eso sumado al rumor de que esta había sido la asesina de Hirokazu Senri en unos de sus ataques de locura, otros acrecentaron el rumor diciendo que esta había asesinado a los empleados que habían atestiguado la verdad sobre la muerte del jefe de la familia. El resto de la familia Senri les había dado la espalda abandonándolos a su suerte, todos ellos poseían riquezas propias pero aun así intentaron reclamar la fortuna del clan sin éxito ya que se leyó un testamento que envió toda la fortuna a un apoderado misterioso dejando a todos incluso a Minako sin nada.

A pesar de que los Kuran quisieron correr con todos los gastos el pequeño Shiki se negó y con tan solo doce años de edad salió en busca de trabajo para su suerte su mejor amiga Rima Toya le llevo con ella a una de sus sesiones fotográficas como modelo donde su Representante la Señorita Tasha Masamune representante de varios modelos y artistas muy famosos, que al verlo le ofreció trabajar también como modelo el pequeño un poco dudoso acepto y fue así como comenzó a trabajar en ese rubro para poder pagar los gastos de su casa por el mismo.

Minako se levanto de su cama y tomo un hermoso vestido color carmín, muy escotado y entallado de fina seda, lo miro durante un rato para después tomarlo y ponérselo junto a unos hermosos tacones rojos. Después tomo un cepillo para peinar con suavidad su sedoso cabello peli-rojo para atarlo en un medio rodete que terminaba en una abundante cola de caballo, tomo sus maquillajes y se arreglo con mucho cuidado resaltando su belleza, para después ponerse sus más valiosas joyas y mirarse en un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo.

Sonrió seductoramente a la imagen en el espejo para después tomar el teléfono y llamar a su adorado Rido que al atenderle sonrió con diversión ya que finalmente había descubierto quien era el verdadero heredero de toda la fortuna Senri, muy pronto esa fortuna seria solo suya y todo gracias a la loca de Minako, aunque ya no era más que un estúpido estorbo en su nuevo plan debía deshacerse de ella para poder atrapar a su querido hijo que la verdad no estaba nada mal podría divertirse con él como lo hizo con su madre y cuando se cansara botarlo como la basura que era.

"Hola querida ¿como estas?"- dijo con un dulce tono Rido atraves del teléfono, "Amor vendrás a casa verdad, te extraño…yo te amo Rido ven por mí para que seamos de nuevo una familia"- susurro suplicante la mujer peli-roja poniendo toda su esperanza en ese momento. "¡Claro Minako iré a visitarte!"- respondió el Kuran mientras se preparaba para salir a verla por última vez, "Mi querido hijo espero te hallas despedido de tu dulce y abnegada madre como es debido antes de salir a tus clases porque ya nunca más la veras"- dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa el sangre pura mientras subía a su auto para dirigirse a la mansión Senri mientras su víctima lo esperaba llena de ilusión por sus palabras.

Después de unos veinte minutos la limousine negra del Kuran de ojos diferentes se estaciono a tres cuadras de la mansión para dejar descender de ella al sangre pura que moviéndose a velocidad vampírica se escabullo sin ser visto para ingresar por una de las ventanas del segundo piso que estaban abiertas y que daban hacia el jardín lateral donde solían estar trabajando varios jardineros pero ahora había uno solo que estaba muy ocupado ayudando en el interior de la mansión a los demás sirvientes para encender las chimeneas de la mansión pues se acercaba el frio por lo que necesitaban calentar los fríos ambientes del lugar.

El Kuran ingreso al cuarto ocultando su presencia para no ser detectado por los sirvientes salió del cuarto para caminar por el pasillo hasta el cuarto en el cual sintió el aroma de su hijo e ingreso sigiloso para observar todo el lugar, miro cada detalle del cuarto intentando conocer los hábitos del menor y sus gustos para poder llevar adelante su plan debía fingir que sabía todo sobre su hijo pues según alegaría el había estado pendiente del menor. Diría que fue su madre y el anciano Senri quienes no le permitieron tomar un papel más presente en la vida de su niño adorado y que ambos le chantajeaban con la débil salud de esta, diciéndole que ella necesitaba mantener a su hijo consigo para evitar caer en la locura total.

Después de dar una buena actuación todos aceptarían su versión y le entregarían al menor junto a la fortuna Senri ya que este era el único heredero del viejo, claro solo debía cumplir las clausulas del estúpido contrato o esperaba a que el mocoso fuera mayor o simplemente lo casaba y le exigía a este que le entregara su fortuna después.

Por supuesto que él no iba esperar usaría la segunda opción, solo debía planear bien con quien pues debía buscar a alguien que después no lo traicionara para quedarse con la fortuna debía elegir bien o quizás porque no el mismo después de todo después podía hacer lo mismo que con Minako e encerrarlo en una clínica psiquiátrica cuando ya no le sirviera con esa idea en mente siguió observando la habitación.

Hasta que bajo las almohadas noto que había un papel escondido y al sacarlo noto que eran una foto y varias cartas románticas al parecer de un supuesto novio de su hijito miro la foto en ella se veía al pequeño peli-rojo junto a un joven rubio de ojos verdes, Rido no tardo en reconocerlo ese era el nieto de uno de sus socios Asato Ichijou valla quizás pudiera usar al mocoso para hacerse de la fortuna con ayuda del viejo Ichijou guardo de nuevo las cartas y la foto bajo la almohada, para tomar varias fotos del menor que habían en algunos porta retratos en la habitación para usarlas para su actuación y porque no para deleitarse un poco la vista pues varias de ellas eran de algunas sesiones de modelaje donde el joven posaba de manera muy sensual por no decir que eran demasiado provocativas.

Después de guardarlas salió del cuarto rumbo al de Minako al verla tan arreglada y esperándolo sonrió con diversión, bueno primero haría que la loca le firmara los documentos que necesitaba para hacerse de la custodia del menor, luego podía usarla para bajarse la calentura que le provocaron las lindas fotos de su hijito para después deshacerse del estorbo de una buena vez. "¡Hola querida Minako como lo prometí aquí estoy preciosa!"- dijo sensualmente el peli-negro mientras se acercaba a la joven mujer con una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro, la joven corrió a sus brazos, lo beso con amor y pasión en los labios tratando de demostrar todo el amor que su corazón sentía.

Este respondió a su beso con lujuria pues su cuerpo seguía excitado por las fotos de antes pero se contuvo, "¡Minako mi dulce niña espera primero lo primero deseo que firmes esta acta matrimonial para que finalmente seas mi esposa!"- susurro en el oído de la joven que lo miro ilusionada para tomar una pluma e firmarlos papeles que Rido le entregara sin siquiera mirarlos, "¡Listo Rido mi amor ya por fin somos marido y mujer, finalmente somos una familia!"- dijo felizmente las mujer mientras abrazaba al que según ella creía era su flamante esposo. "Si así es finalmente eres mía"- mintió de forma descarada mientras miraba en su mano los papeles que le otorgaban la custodia del joven Shiki reconociéndolo como su hijo, además del testamento de la peli-roja donde esta admitía haber manipulado al mayor de los Kuran para que no se acercara a su propio hijo usando como excusa su estado de salud.

Guardo los papeles en su portafolio negro para luego mirar varias de las fotos que antes guardara del menor donde el mismo posaba de forma muy sensual dejando caer la negra camisa abierta por uno de sus hombros mostrando su blanca piel de forma muy sugerente sumado a la pose gatuna que resaltaba mas su belleza, lo que hizo que el peli-negro se calentara ante esa imagen cerro su porta folios y camino hacia la peli-roja para besarla con lujuria mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa dejándola desnuda por completo para lanzarla a la cama posicionándose sobre ella.

Le separo las piernas sin ningún cuidado para penetrarla de una sola estocada haciéndola gritar de dolor por la brusquedad, la joven intento sacarlo de su interior empujándolo mientras rogaba y suplicaba entre sollozos pero nada logro. El sangre pura comenzó a moverse de manera salvaje haciéndola sangrar mientras besaba, mordía y lamia toda su piel, después de saciar su lujuria con el cuerpo de ella durante varias horas en las cuales la uso hasta el hartazgo como si fuera un juguete se levanto para ir a la ducha a limpiar su cuerpo.

Minako se levanto de la cama gracias a que su cuerpo ya había sanado sus heridas gracias a la curación rápida de su poder vampírico temblaba asustada por la forma tan cruel con la cual su ahora marido la había poseído hiriendo todo su cuerpo, tomo su ropa para ponerla sobre su cama, en ese momento Rido salió después de tomar un baño ya vestido completamente se acerco a la su mujer para tomarla fuertemente del brazo haciéndola ladear su cuello para morderla pero no bebió de ella solo le inyecto una sustancia química que muchos pura sangre usaban para controlar el cuerpo de sus víctimas ella gimió al sentir la mordida mientras su cuerpo dejaba de responderle por completo convirtiéndole en una muñeca que obedecería todas sus órdenes.

"Ven tienes que escribir una linda carta de despedida para tu hijito y para todo el mundo no querrás irte de este mundo sin despedirte de él"- ordeno el peli-negro con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, la mujer obedeció mientras él le dictaba lo que debía escribir, después de que terminara le ordeno limpiar su cuerpo y que mientras lo hacia pensara de que manera acabaría con tu vida agrego señalándole las medicinas que había sobre el pequeño tóale con un gran espejo, "Después de todo nadie te necesita más en este mundo, menos tu hijo que te odia por separarlo de su adorado abuelo al que tú misma asesinaste recuerdas"- susurro a su oído con malicia el Kuran.

"¡A es cierto tú crees que yo te amo! ¿No? Pues te informo que no me importas en lo mas mínimo lo único que quería era tu fortuna y gracias a los papeles que firmaste ya la tengo casi en mis manos pues tu estúpido abuelo le dejo todo a tu lindo retoño pero puso dos clausulas muy especiales para evitar que callera en mis manos, la primera es que nadie sabría que el recibirá su herencia al ser mayor de edad hasta entonces alguien más la controla, un albacea misterioso de absoluta confianza de ese maldito viejo. La segunda clausula es que el la recibirá automáticamente si se casa y créeme que no creo me cueste mucho usar esa opción aunque me cuesta decidirme de si lo caso con algún idiota bajo mi mando o le doy el honor de ser mi nuevo juguete un tiempo como tú lo fuiste"- agrego con diversión y lujuria relamiéndose los labios.

"¡Bien dicen que el deber de un hijo es servir a su padre!"- siseo con lasciva mientras tomaba una foto del menor de la mesita de luz, "¡Te lo imaginas como disfrutara que le haga lo que te hice a ti hace un rato!"- agrego mirando el rostro de la peli-roja que lo miraba con terror sin poder hacer nada pues estaba bajo su poder, "¡Bien querida ve hacer lo que te ordene!"- ordeno mientras la mujer sin poder evitarlo tomaba todas las pastillas para tragarlas todas de una vez, después se dirigió al baño lleno la tina de agua para lavar su cuerpo y finalmente sumergirse por completo en ella mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el efecto de las pastillas que colapsaron todos los órganos de su cuerpo causándole una horrible muerte.

Mientras la escena horripilante sucedía Rido observaba con atención y diversión desde la puerta como la vida de su viejo juguete se apagaba de manera muy dolorosa dejando solo un cuerpo sin vida sumergido en la tina llena de espuma. Se acerco al cuerpo para corroborar que su víctima estuviera muerta y que la marca de sus colmillos ya hubiera desaparecido y así era ya no había ningún rastro de su delito en el cuerpo sin vida de Minako Senri, La única evidencia eran la sangre mesclada con su semen que manchaban las sabanas de la cama de la mujer por lo que regreso al cuarto para quitarlas y meterlas en su portafolios con cuidado de no manchar los documentos en el interior de este para después poner unas sabanas limpias en la cama.

Después de acomodar todo en la habitación y borrar todo rastro de su presencia en el lugar salió del cuarto de su víctima para ir nuevamente al cuarto de Shiki para mirar el lugar por última vez antes de escapar por el mismo sitio por donde entro sin ser visto por nadie logrando cometer su crimen con toda impunidad. Regreso con velocidad vampírica a su limousine para marcharse rumbo a su mansión con una sonrisa triunfal. Los sirvientes terminaron sus quehaceres en el primer piso y subieron a cumplir sus labores limpiando los cuartos, una de las sirvientas ingreso al cuarto de la señora de la casa para ver si seguía dormida pero se sorprendió al ver la cama vacía, miro hacia el buro notando que faltaban todas las medicinas preocupada se acerco al baño para ver si su ama no estaba allí descubriendo con horror el cuerpo sin vida de Minako Senri sumergido en el agua de la tina la mujer grito horrorizada ante el descubrimiento.

**…Continuara…**

**-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo a este fic hasta el proximo capitulo sayonara


	6. Chapter 6: Culpas

**Corazón Dividido, Amor por dos.**

Autor: Zero

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo seis: Culpas.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Mansión Touya…**

Ya hacía más de un mes del la fatídica tarde en la cual el joven Senri había perdido a su adorada madre y aun se encontraba de luto, Rima lo había invitado a quedarse con ella en su mansión por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerse daño al estar tan triste, los únicos momentos en que podía verse una débil sonrisa en ese triste rostro era cuando estaba con Ichiru Kuran o con Takuma Ichijou mas las visitas del rubio oji- verde cada vez eran más lejanas ya que siempre alegaba estar muy ocupado, con Ichiru solo podían verse en la academia pues Shiki no se sentía muy bien para ir a ningún lado de visita y el menor de los gemelos solo tenía permitido salir del castillo Kuran para ir a la academia con sus hermanos puesto que Kaname temía que algo le pasara si él no estaba cerca para protegerle.

Rima Touya fue citada por su representante para una importante sesión fotográfica que debía hacer junto a Shiki pero este no estaba en condiciones emocionales para participar por lo que la joven vampiresa fue sola para poder explicar la ausencia de su amigo, para evitar que este tuviera problemas por incumplir el contrato con la agencia y sus padres debían ir a una reunión con otra familia de nobles por lo que solo permanecería el joven Senri en la mansión junto a los sirvientes de la misma, con algo de recelo la joven y su familia se marcharon dejando solo al joven peli-rojo. Hacía ya dos horas de que los dueños de la casa se hubieran marchado llego una visita inesperada y desagradable al lugar Rido Kuran bajaba de su negra limousine con una sonrisa retorcida adornando sus labios.

Se encamino a la puerta de la casa para tocar el timbre siendo atendido por una de las sirvientas que al ver quien era no pudo evitar obedecer su autoritaria orden y llevarlo con el joven invitado de la familia para que este lo atendiera en el cuarto de huéspedes donde se encontraba descansando, la pobre mujer no quería pues tenía una mala sensación sobre ese encuentro pero siendo una vampiresa no podía evitar obedecer la orden de un sangre pura. Después de unos minutos caminando por la escalera y los pasillos de la casa llegaron finalmente al cuarto del joven, la mujer golpeo la puerta e espero el permiso de la persona dentro del cuarto antes de entrar en el lugar para informar la presencia del invitado que requería verle.

El menor abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación de la sirvienta y la sonrisa altanera del miserable ser que se suponía era su padre, "Joven Senri Kuran-sama lo busca"- dijo temerosa la mujer mientras se hacía a un costado para que ambos hombres quedaran frente a frente. "¡Retírese y déjenos solos!"- ordeno el peli-negro con frialdad sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su hijo que no lograba moverse o hablar ya que su cuerpo estaba paralizado desde que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del Kuran frente a él.

La mujer miro al joven al no ver rechazo a la orden que le diera el mayor se retiro con cierto pesar y temor de lo que pudiera pasarle al menor al estar a solas con el sangre pura en su cuarto, Rido sonrió complacido al ver desaparecer a ese estorbo desviando un poco su mirada lo que saco al joven de su trance permitiéndole reaccionar, "¡Maldito infeliz a que vienes a verme desgraciado, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Vete de aquí!"- grito furioso y desafiante el peli-rojo mientras mostraba sus colmillos blancos con fiereza. De repente se sintió el ruido sordo de una cachetada pues el mayor lo había golpeado dejando una marca roja en su mejilla para después sentir como este lo empujaba con fuerza hacia el interior del cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro.

"¡Muy bien fierecita veo que tu madre no supo enseñarte buenos modales para con tu padre! "- dijo con sarcasmo y diversión el peli-negro mientras sujetaba con fuerza los brazos del menor cuando este intento golpearlo, "¡ Como te atreves a decir eso de ella tú no tienes ningún derecho, además tú no eres nada mío, eres solo un monstruo repulsivo y jamás serás nada mío, Te odio!"- gritaba el menor mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del fuerte agarre que empezaba a dejar una marca roja en su piel por la fuerza usada. El rostro de Rido mostraba una sonrisa retorcida de diversión, uso su poder psíquico para paralizar nuevamente a Shiki que al darse cuenta de su situación empezó a temblar de miedo e impotencia.

El sangre pura soltó los brazos del noble para tomar su mentón y así poder ver mejor esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza, miedo, confusión y desafío hacia su persona, "Veo que serás un juguete de lo más divertido"- susurro con sorna mientras acercaba su rostro al oído del menor para luego bajar su rostro hacia el cuello de este y dar algunas lamidas antes de clavar sus colmillos en el con fuerza sacando un gemido de dolor de la boca del joven a su merced, bebió un poco de él para después inyectar con sus colmillos un poco de la misma toxina que usara con la madre de este volviéndolo un muñeco obediente.

"¡Muy bien mi nuevo juguete vamos a divertirnos mucho tu y yo, ya lo veras jajajaja… bueno en realidad yo seré quien se divierta!"- dijo con lujuria y malicia mientras se encaminaba a la cama para sentarse en ella, el pobre de Shiki comenzó a llorar de impotencia desde que sintió como el hombre frente a él lo sujetaba con su poder y luego al sentir sus colmillos perforar su piel para beber de su cuello, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como algo le entraba en su cuerpo haciéndole perder el control sobre sus movimientos haciéndolo obedecer a las órdenes dadas por el sangre pura a pesar de que su mente se negaba a gritos a hacerlo.

"¡Ven aquí!"- ordeno con una sonrisa lujuriosa Rido mirando como su nuevo juguete le obedecía, "¡Arrodíllate y dame placer con tu linda boquita!"- ordeno divertido mientras el peli-rojo en contra de su propia voluntad obedecía primero acariciando y lamiendo por sobre la ropa, para después bajo la orden del mayor abrir el pantalón de este y atender su miembro directamente con su boca sacando gemidos roncos de placer del peli-negro que llevo sus manos a la cabeza del menor para enredar sus dedos en las hebras rojas marcándole un ritmo violento en el mete saca logrando que su miembro entrara hasta lo más profundo del paladar de su víctima hasta que finalmente se corrió obligándole a tragar su semilla para evitar ahogarse con ella.

Miro el reloj y bufo molesto, "Esta vez te salvas ya que debo irme pero descuida pronto volveré precioso y seguiremos con nuestra diversión"- dijo con sarcasmo mientras arreglaba su ropa para levantarse de la cama e ir hacia la puerta abriéndola para marcharse rápidamente dejando al pobre peli-rojo completamente destrozado lleno de dolor, asco y miedo por lo que sucedería la próxima vez ya que había perdido todas las esperanzas de poder ser feliz después de recibir esa visita, se desplomo en el suelo para llorar desconsolado como si un hubiera un mañana y así lo encontró Rima a su regreso del trabajo.

"¡Shiki, Shiki! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Por favor dime algo!"- gritaba entre sollozos la peli-rubia sin saber cómo ayudar a su amigo a reaccionar de ese estado cataléptico en el que se encontraba mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas ocultando su rostro en ellas y sollozaba balbuceando incoherencias o palabras inentendibles por lo bajo del tono en el que las decía sin dejar de llorar lo que evitaba que ella lograra entenderle lo que decía. La joven abrazo al joven con fuerza mientras llamaba a gritos a los sirvientes que de inmediato vinieron en su ayuda, les ordeno llamar a un médico y así lo hicieron mas una de las sirvientas se quedo en el cuarto, después de que los otros se fueran la mujer le conto sobre la visita que había tenido el joven esa misma tarde pidiéndole después perdón a ambos jóvenes por lo sucedido.

Rima al escuchar el relato lo comprendió todo por lo que tomo el teléfono para hablar con Takuma mas este le respondió con frialdad diciéndole que él no tenía nada que ver con Shiki ya que no eran absolutamente nada y que estaba muy ocupado para ir a verle solo por un tonto berrinche que de seguro estaría haciendo sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de explicarle lo sucedido cortando la llamada. La joven entonces marco un nuevo numero esperando encontrar la ayuda necesaria para poder proteger a su amigo del sangre pura que se decía su padre.

**…Mansión Ichijou…**

Takuma acaba de tomar un merecido baño cuando sintió como golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto rápidamente término de vestirse para abrir la puerta a su invitado que no era otro que el dueño de la casa su abuelo "Asato Ichijou", "Pasa abuelo…hmm… ¿Que te trae por mi cuarto?"- pregunto lleno de curiosidad mirando el rostro sonriente del mayor frente a él. "¡Te traigo una excelente noticia Takuma desde hoy puedes cortejar al joven Senri tienes mi permiso para hacerlo!"- respondió con seriedad el mayor mientras miraba el cuarto del menor como buscando alguna cosa.

"¡Pero creí que me habías dicho que él no era la persona adecuada para mí! ¿Por qué ahora me das tu permiso cuando antes te oponías con vehemencia?"- pregunto desconfiado el menor mirando fijamente a la persona que tenía enfrente, "¡Porque si esa es tu felicidad he decidido aceptarlo por ti!"- respondió el mayor mirando a su nieto que lo miraba con una mueca de incredulidad a sus palabras. "¡Eso ni tú te lo crees abuelo!"- comento con sarcasmo Takuma sin dejar de enfrentar la mirada de molestia de Asato al haber sido descubierto mientras caminaba por el cuarto hasta posarse cerca de la cama de su nieto.

"Está bien dejare de fingir si lo prefieres, mi cambio de opinión se debe a que ese niño acaba de heredar una gran fortuna por lo que ahora se ha vuelto un gran partido para cualquiera que se case con él y ese serás tú, eso es una orden ¿me entendiste?"- gruño molesto el mayor mirando con frialdad al joven frente a el que bajo su mirada un momento pensativo antes de volver a levantarla para hacerle frente a ese ser que tenía enfrente. "¡Me niego por completo yo ya tengo a otra persona en mi corazón además que no permitiré que me uses para robarle a Senri su dinero abuelo!... ¡nunca cumpliré con tu orden! ¡Antes prefiero irme de casa y morirme de hambre!"- grito molesto Takuma antes de tomar sus cosas y salir como alma que se lo lleva el diablo de la mansión para conducir sin un destino fijo por la ciudad.

**…Castillo Kuran…**

Ichiru abría sus ojos con cierta pereza ya que se habían desvelado él y sus dos oni-chan debido a la despedida que le habían organizado a su nueva familia los Kuran, Haruka, Juri y la pequeña Yuuki Kuran se marchaban de la ciudad a causa de que la menor había decidido estudiar en una academia en Paris por lo cual sus padres decidieron acompañarla ya que no era necesario que permanecieran en el palacio después de que su hijo Kaname tomara su lugar como la nueva cabeza de la familia.

El menor de los gemelos intento levantarse mas no lo logro pues sentía un peso extra sobre su cuerpo al girarse y mirar descubrió que no estaba en su cuarto sino en otro, no había dormido en su cama sino que era una enorme cama matrimonial donde se encontraba acostado junto a dos personas más, sus dos oni-chan estaban allí, el peso que sentía sobre su cadera era el brazo y una pierna del castaño que lo mantenían pegado al cuerpo del mayor de sus hermanos.

Del otro lado podía ver los cabellos de su gemelo que al parecer aun dormía, el menor de los peli-plata trataba de recordar como habían terminado allí pues lo último que recordaba era que después de que terminara la fiesta y sus padres se marcharan ambos gemelos se habían despedido del castaño para ir a su respectivo cuarto, por lo que veía Kaname había cambiado sus planes, los había cambiado de cuarto permanentemente pues podía observar sus cosas y las de su hermano apiladas en un rincón del cuarto que por decisión del castaño aparentemente compartirían los tres.

Ichiru sonrió divertido al imaginar la reacción de su otro oni-chan cuando despertara y descubriera lo sucedido, mas su sonrisa desapareció al notar algo que no había visto antes su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo debajo de las sabanas, movió un poco su mano para tocar el brazo del castaño y su pierna notando que estaba en las mismas condiciones e igual debía hallarse su hermano gemelo por lo cual su rostro se torno completamente rojo de la pena mientras intentaba por todos los medios recordar que había sucedido.

Zero abrió sus ojos para mirar hacia donde debía estar su despertador mas no lo veía y cayó en cuenta que no parecía estar en su cuarto pues todo le parecía diferente, intento levantarse más el peso de un brazo que lo tenía sujeto fuertemente de la cintura no le permitía lograrlo como pudo giro su cuerpo un poco para terminar frente a frente con el rostro dormido de su vampiro castaño por lo que se sonrojo de la pena movió una de sus manos para poder acariciar el bello rostro de su ángel dormido mas al lograr sacar su mano noto algo muy importante, Kaname y él estaban completamente desnudos bajo las sabanas por lo que abrió sus ojos enormemente quedándose en shock por el descubrimiento.

Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar furioso intento soltarse del agarre del pervertido que lo tenía aferrado a su cuerpo que por sus movimientos despertó al sentir un roce muy provocativo en la parte baja de su cuerpo ya que sin darse cuenta Zero había rozado esa parte con su pierna al intentar alejarse. El castaño abrió sus hermosos ojos de color café con tintes granates observando cómo su dulce ángel intentaba alejarlo de él y suspiro al notar que este había descubierto lo sucedido en la noche no muy feliz.

Sonrió con dulzura atrayendo con su brazo a su adorado y rebelde ángel de cabellos de plata para poder besar sus labios con amor, mientras con su otra mano aferraba al otro gemelo a su cuerpo. El beso fue tan apasionado y demandante que dejo al mayor de los gemelos casi sin aire, Kaname termino el beso para girarse y mirar a su sonrojado Ichiru que lo miraba lleno de pena, "¡Ambos son tan hermosos, me encanta verlos sonrojados por mi culpa!"- susurro antes de besar con amor los labios del gemelo menor haciendo que su cuerpo caliente rozara el cuerpo de sus dos niños.

Ambos gemelos gimieron ante el rose de sus pieles mientras sus cuerpos empezaban a calentarse pues el castaño al escucharlos aumento los roces mientras besaba y chupaba sus blancas pieles alternado entre ellos, besaba la tetilla izquierda de Ichiru y lamia mordisqueando levemente el cuello e hombro derecho de Zero, a si sucesivamente recorrió saboreando ambos cuerpos dejando un camino de saliva y chupones muy notorios en ambas pieles.

Ambos peli-platas gemían de placer mientras respondían con caricias tímidas en el cuerpo de su amante que sonreía complacido al saberse correspondido por sus dos angelitos que se estaban entregando a el por completo, se posicionó sobre el menor de los gemelos para besarlo con pasión mientras llevaba tres dedos de su mano derecha a la boca del peli-plata mayor para hacer que este los lamiera como si fueran un dulce, cuando los sintió completamente húmedos los retiro para separarle las piernas y acariciar con ellos su entrada teniendo cuidado mientras poco a poco introducía el primer digito en esa cavidad.

Ichiru respondía a los fogosos besos con cierta dificultad pues el castaño rosaba sus miembros logrando que este fuera inundado por extrañas sensaciones que producían que gimiera dentro de la boca de su amante hasta que este lo liberaba dejándolo respirar con dificultad debido a los gemidos que se agolpaban en su boca. Zero sintió frio al ver como su cuerpo era abandonado mas no se esperaba que unos dedos fueran llevados a su boca y obedeció la orden muda de su amante lamiéndolos hasta dejarlos llenos de su saliva, los vio salir de su boca mas no espero lo siguiente que sucedió Kaname se movió un poco poniéndose en una posición un poco diagonal para poder separarle sus piernas llevando sus dedos a su entrada donde empezó a acariciarlo hasta que de su boca salieran gemidos de placer, para después sentir una molestia al ser invadido por uno de los dígitos de su castaño.

El sangre pura sonrió complacido al escuchar el hermoso concierto de gemidos que salían de los labios de sus angelitos, introdujo un segundo dedo en la entrada del mayor de ellos para moverlo junto al primero en forma circular y en forma de tijeras preparando esa cavidad que pronto seria poseída por su deseoso miembro que se rozaba con el de menor de los peli-platas poniéndose duro rápidamente. Sintió como su ángel rebelde movía sus caderas buscando mas contacto con sus dedos por los que introdujo el tercero intentando llevarlos lo más profundo posible para terminar de prepararlo.

El gemelo mayor se sentía derretir de placer al sentir esas sensaciones de placer que provenían de su parte baja gimiendo a todo pulmón para su amante que ya deseaba poseerle, el gemelo menor sintió como su pareja aumentaba los movimientos de los roces entre sus pieles logrando que ambos se vinieran entre sus abdómenes manchándose con su semilla, después mientras su cuerpo aun se convulsionaba bajo los espasmos de placer sintió como su cuerpo era abandonado por el calor de su amante y giro su vista observando como el Kuran se posicionaba entre las piernas de su hermano poniéndolas sobre sus hombros para introducir lentamente su miembro lleno de sus semillas en el interior de la cavidad que antes ocuparan los dedos de este .

El castaño introdujo por completo su duro miembro en el interior de su pareja que gemía y sollozaba levemente de dolor ya que era su primera vez, el vampiro permaneció quieto esperando que su amante se acostumbrara mas giro un poco su cuerpo para poder llevar una de sus manos al cuerpo del menor de los peli-plata para untarlos con la semilla que manchaba su abdomen de este lubricándolos para después introducir el primero lentamente en su entrada para así prepararlo también a él.

Después de unos minutos Zero empezó a mover sus caderas dándole a entender a su pareja que ya podía moverse y este así lo hizo empezó con un vaivén lento primero que después fue aumentando hasta volverse salvaje, mientras introducía dos y después tres dígitos en la entrada del menor de los gemelos haciendo gemir ambos hermanos de placer al mover sus dedos al compas de las embestidas que daba en el interior del gemelo mayor.

Ichiru se retorcía y arqueaba de placer al sentir como esos invasores se movían en su interior, el peli-plata mayor arqueaba su espalda al sentir como su amante lo penetraba profundamente haciendo que su miembro se rozara con el abdomen de este, arañaba su espalda tratando de descargar un poco de las sensaciones que lo enloquecían. Kaname tomo una de las piernas de su ángel rebelde y la puso en su cadera mientras que la otra seguía en su hombro profundizando mas la penetración para poder sentirse uno con su pareja que clavo sus uñas en sus hombros al sentirlo tan profundo mientras sus gemidos se volvían más fuertes.

El mayor sonrió al ver como ambos menores gemían disfrutando de sus consentimientos, después de unos minutos retiro su miembro de la entrada del mayor de los Kiriyu para levantarlo, girarlo y ponerlo en cuatro pero sobre el cuerpo de su hermano menor, logrando que los miembros de ambos se rosaran mientras Ichiru podía ver el rostro sonrojado de Zero cuando el castaño volvía a penetrarlo en esa posición de una sola estocada haciéndolo gemir por el fuerte vaivén del mete saca tan salvaje al que era sometido sin darle ni un minuto para adaptarse nuevamente a la nueva invasión de su entrada a la vez que su miembro chocaba con el del menor bajo él por el intenso movimiento logrando que este también gimiera y mas al sentir como unos dedos traviesos volvían a penetrarlo para moverse en su interior al mismo ritmo de los movimientos de su hermano sobre él.

Kaname besaba la espalda, los hombros y los labios de su pareja de a ratos, mientras embestía con fuerza y profundidad, sus cuerpos se cubrían por una fina capa de sudor, el mayor saco sus dedos del interior de Ichiru para llevar su mano hacia las caderas de su ángel rebelde para dar las ultimas estocadas mientras los tres gemían con fuerza corriéndose Zero se corrió manchando el abdomen de su hermano menor que manchaba el suyo al tener su segundo orgasmo del día. El castaño se corrió por segunda vez al sentir como su miembro era apretado por las paredes interiores de esa cavidad que lo volvía loco llenando el interior de su pareja con su semilla caliente que chorreaba por las piernas del mismo.

El gemelo mayor cayo exhausto sobre el pecho del menor, mas su pareja no estaba del todo de acuerdo con terminar su sesión allí por lo que recostó al lado de Ichiru al mayor de los gemelos para después acomodarse entre las piernas del angelito menor para sacar sus dedos sustituyéndolos por su miembro que con tan solo con verlo sonrojado y agitado por el orgasmo había vuelto a endurecer. Fue entrando lentamente en el interior del menor mientras llevaba sus manos a acariciar el miembro de este para tratar de relajarlo para que olvidara el dolor que sentía pues esta era su primera vez, el peli-plata menor gemía y sollozaba al sentir como el gran miembro de su pareja se abría paso en su interior mas poco a poco esas sensaciones se fueron mesclando con las del placer al sentir como su miembro volvía a ser atendido volviéndolo loco haciéndolo olvidar el dolor.

Después de unos minutos en que el mayor permaneciera quieto esperando que se acostumbrara al notar que este ya estaba listo empezó a moverse lentamente tratando de adentrarse lo más posible en esa estrecha cavidad, mientras recorría con sus labios el cuerpo y los labios de su amante saboreando cada centímetro de este. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se cubrieron de una fina capa de sudor nuevamente mientras el mayor arremetía con fuerza y profundidad en el interior del menor golpeando el punto donde lograba que la mente de este se nublara bajo una espesa nube de placer haciendo que el cuarto se llenara de gemidos eróticos provenientes de ambos.

Zero comenzó a despertar al sentir los gemidos abrió lentamente sus hermosas orbes amatistas enfocando una escena que empezó a hacer que su cuerpo volviera a encenderse de deseo por ser poseído también, al notar el castaño que su otro ángel ya había despertado sonrió complacido para salir del interior del menor de los peli-plata para levantar el cuerpo de este, girarlo y ponerlo en cuatro sobre el cuerpo del mayor como lo hiciera antes con el otro. Para acomodarse después detrás de su niño y penetrarlo nuevamente con su miembro en esa posición logrando que las caderas de ambos peli-platas se rozaran.

Los miembros de ambos volvían a reaccionar por los roces haciéndolos gemir de placer y enloqueciendo de lujuria al sangre pura que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que los tres volvieran a correrse esparciendo nuevamente su semillas. Ambos gemelos respiraban agitados sin moverse de la posición en que se encontraban uno sobre el otro mientras trataban de tranquilizar sus cuerpos que seguían sintiendo los espasmos de su reciente orgasmo, el castaño salió lentamente del cuerpo de su niño para recostarse al lado de ambos con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro al ver como sus angelitos dormían agotados por tanta actividad mientras sus cuerpos mostraban las marcas que él había hecho marcándolos como suyos y que mejor marca que su semilla que salía de ambas entradas mesclada con un poco de sangre ya que ambos gemelos habían sido desvirgados. Los observo un momento antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo a un profundo y reparador sueño mientras abrazaba a sus dos amantes.

**…continuara…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**


	7. Chapter 7: Conflictos

**Corazón Dividido, Amor por dos.**

**Autor:**Zero

**-0-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

** Capitulo siete: Conflictos. **

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Castillo Kuran…**

Varias horas pasaron cuando finalmente el nuevo líder del clan Kuran comenzó a despertar abriendo lentamente sus ojos de color burdeos buscando el sonido escandaloso que lo despertó estiro su brazo por sobre los cuerpos dormidos de sus bellos ángeles para tomar de la mesa de noche su ruidoso celular y así atenderlo antes que el ruido despertara a sus dos amores, "¡Hola padre! ¿Qué sucede?.. ¿Por qué llamas, no me digas…Yuuki se arrepintió y quiere que se regresen?"- pregunto curioso y divertido ante la imagen de su hermana haciendo un berrinche mientras la rodeaba un mar de lagrimas, "¡No hijo, me temo que te llamo porque necesito que te hagas cargo de tu primo Shiki… me acaban de llamar de la casa de los Touya al parecer algo le paso y de seguro Rido tuvo que ver en ello!"- respondió el mayor preocupado del otro lado de la línea sacando al menor de su ensoñación.

"Esta bien padre yo me encargare de él, no te preocupes veré que Rido no se lee vuelva a acercar, pero debes preparar una solución duradera sabes bien que ese sujeto es un ambicioso y desea apoderarse de la herencia de Shiki, no se rendirá seguramente hasta tenerla"- dijo firmemente el castaño mientras se levantaba con cuidado para no despertar a los durmientes, una vez terminada la llamada, se fue rápidamente a meterse al baño para ducharse y luego vestirse con una muda de ropa limpia. Salió del baño ya vestido y arreglado, sus cabellos aun húmedos goteaban un poco sobre sus hombros, miro una vez más los hermosos cuerpos desnudos de sus amantes llenos de marcas hechas por el antes de marcharse del cuarto para bajar al recibidor en el primer piso donde su chofer personal ya lo esperaba listo para cumplir sus órdenes.

Kaname salió del castillo para subirse a un lujoso carro negro, esta vez no usarían la limousine para evitar ser detectados por los espías de su tío, "¡Akira llévame a la mansión Touya lo mas rápido posible! "- ordeno seriamente el joven rey, el chofer hizo una reverencia para encender el vehículo y acatando la orden de su maestro condujo por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de una lujosa mansión donde se estaciono detrás de unos frondosos arboles para poder ocultar el vehículo de la mirada de los curiosos, el conductor bajo de su puesto para abrirle la puerta a su joven maestro que una vez que descendió se dirigió rápidamente a los terrenos del lugar dejándolo allí a la espera de su regreso.

**…Mansión Touya…**

Después de llorar durante horas finalmente el pequeño peli-rojo se había dormido profundamente en brazos de su amiga peli-rubia que lo había cuidado con cariño mientras acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente hasta que logro calmarlo finalmente, la joven se separo del joven al sentir una aura familiar acercarse a su casa por lo que rápidamente recostó el cuerpo de su amigo en la cama y salió del cuarto para ir al patio trasero a recibir al invitado que esperaba con toda su alma solucionara los problemas de pequeño Senri.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con el sangre pura castaño quien ya había entrado a sus terrenos y se dirigía hacia ella con una cara de preocupación y confusión, "Rima perdona la hora… pero mi padre me informo que tus padres le llamaron porque Shiki estaba muy mal y me envió para que lo ayudara"- comento serio el joven Kuran. La joven noble lo invito a pasar, mientras ingresaban a la casa le conto todo lo sucedido con Rido en su ausencia y como al llamar a Takuma este se había mostrado indiferente a su llamada, el joven la escuchaba atentamente mientras recorrían el lugar hasta llegar al cuarto donde su primo se encontraba descansando.

Al sentir una poderosa aura de sangre pura acercarse Shiki despertó asustado y confuso al verse solo en el cuarto, se desespero por el temor de verse nuevamente atacado por Rido, decidió levantarse y correr hacia la puerta con la intención de poder huir antes de que este llegara a él, mas cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la joven Rima y su castaño primo que al ver su estado de terror, uso su velocidad vampírica para abrazarle tratando de calmarle antes que este tuviera un nuevo ataque de pánico, mientras le acariciaba suavemente su espalda le susurraba palabras de consuelo y aliento. Finalmente después de un rato Kaname logro que el menor se tranquilizara y volviera a dormirse esta vez en sus brazos aferrado a sus ropas, pues se sentía protegido en los cálidos brazos de este como hace mucho deseaba sentirse.

El sangre pura finalmente se marcho de la mansión cargando al pequeño peli-rojo en sus brazos después de hablar con la noble rubia y sus padres pidiéndole que ocultaran el paradero de su primo a todo el mundo, su chofer le abrió rápidamente las puertas del auto para que entrara con su carga al verle regresar con el menor dormido, una vez dentro del vehículo se acomodó mejor para llevar su preciada carga mientras su empleado cargaba el equipaje del nuevo miembro de la familia Kuran en la cajuela para después ingresar en su puesto poniendo en marcha el coche y finalmente llevar a sus amos de regreso al gran castillo.

**…Ciudad lado sur…**

Después de conducir por un largo periodo por la ciudad Takuma finalmente detuvo su coche azul frente a un edificio de apartamentos donde estaciono para finalmente bajarse, sacar su equipaje y subir al decimo piso del lugar, una vez allí tomo posesión de un viejo apartamento que hace muy poco comprara para poder verse con Shiki a escondidas de su abuelo y que ahora seria su nuevo hogar, pues no regresaría a la casa de este por nada del mundo.

Dejo su equipaje dentro de este para regresar y guardar su coche en el estacionamiento del lugar, una vez listo regreso a su nueva casa a desempacar mientras pensaba en los nuevos sentimientos que sentía por el nuevo joven Kuran que conociera hace poco "El hermoso Ichiru Kuran era un verdadero ángel que desde que lo vio por primera vez le robo su corazón como nunca nadie aparte de Shiki lo había logrado, pero era una sensación muy diferente de lo que sentía por el ultimo, además que ahora el peli-rojo ya no era el mismo desde que su madre muriera y eso lo hacia sentir un poco fuera de lugar al estar a su lado.

Con todo esto en mente finalmente el noble rubio se fue a descansar ya mañana terminaría de desempacar de todas formas no tenia prisa puesto que recién era viernes y tenia todo el fin de semana para acomodarse a placer y quizás podría aprovechar para ir de visita al castillo, ver de nuevo al pequeño angelito y quizás invitarle a salir en una pequeña cita. Bueno eso lo vería en su momento, cerro sus ojos y se dejo arrastrar al mundo de los sueños en manos de Morfeo.

**…Consejo vampírico…**

Varios miembros del consejo se habían reunido por petición del presidente Asato Ichijou para presentar un reclamo de paternidad hecho por el sangre pura Kuran Rido sobre el menor Senri Shiki, mientras el grupo de ancianos escuchaba los alegatos del de ojos bicolor y leían los papeles que este les había entregado deliberaban cual seria su medida a seguir en este caso después de todo había mucha gente involucrada en el mismo por lo que no se podía tomar a la ligera.

Mas después de varias horas de deliberar no lograban llegar a ninguna solución ya que había muchos asuntos un tanto confusos al respecto del tema, aparte de que primero se debía concertar una junta con el tutor y albacea que Hirokazu Senri le designara a su nieto antes de morir. También se debía informar al nuevo líder del clan Kuran todo lo referido al reclamo y dar a conocer la nueva paternidad del menor en disputa, por lo que para frustración del de ojos bicolor se dio por terminada la reunión después de fijar una nueva fecha para tratar el asunto.

Rido se retiro del lugar seguido por unos de sus sirvientes no muy conforme por los resultados y dejando muy claro su opinión al dejar sentir su furiosa aura en todo el lugar, por su parte Asato aun permaneció en el lugar tratando otros asuntos a la vez que pensaba en como lograr que su estúpido nieto le obedeciera y poder hacerse de la fortuna de los Senri. Ya había enviado a sus sirvientes a localizar el paradero de este y esperaba poder hacerle entrar en razón o debería atenerse a las consecuencias, tenia que moverse rápido antes de que el sangre pura lograra su cometido y perdiera la oportunidad de hacerse el con esa fortuna.

**…París, Francia…**

La familia Kuran habían llegado ya a su nuevo hogar una mansión muy hermosa rodeada de jardines de rosas en las afueras de la ciudad luz, después de acomodarse en el lugar recibieron una llamada urgente de su ciudad de la familia Touya donde se estaba hospedando desde la muerte de su madre el pequeño Shiki, ellos ya tenían planeando hacer que este viviera con ellos mas no sabían como plantearle el tema al menor, mas al ser tan reciente su perdida habían optado por darle un tiempo para que este se recuperara primero.

Después de la conversación con los nobles Haruka había llamado a su hijo para pedirle que viera a su sobrino y le planteara sus deseos, si este aceptaba formar parte de su familia el mismo iría por el para traerle a vivir con ellos aquí donde su hermano no podría volver a hacerle ningún daño. Ya tenia planeado adoptar al menor para evitar que su hermano pudiera reclamar nada, después de todo este nunca mostro verdadero interés por el pequeño mas esperaba lograr hacerlo antes de que su hermano le dañara como lo había hecho con la madre del menor.

Una vez terminara su charla con su adorado retoño fue al encuentro de sus dos amores para explicarles los posibles nuevos cambios que habría en su familia, ya que necesitaría su ayuda para lograr que el pequeño Shiki se recuperara de la perdida de su madre. Después de explicarles la situación ambas mujeres le ordenaron que regresara a su país inmediatamente para solucionar todo y traer al pequeño a vivir con ellos de inmediato pues era un peligro dejar a este a merced de su supuesto progenitor, Haruka acato el pedido de ambas y salió disparado hacia el aeropuerto para regresar por su nuevo hijo y quizás de paso se encargaba de traer a los otros tres también por si acaso.

**…Mansión Aidou…**

Hanabusa colgó el teléfono después de charlar durante un buen rato con su amiga Rima quien le conto todo lo sucedido con su pequeño amigo Shiki, el noble rubio no podía dar crédito a las palabras de la joven, no entendía como el supuesto padre biológico del peli-rojo podía ser tan despreciable con su propia sangre, como se había atrevido a querer dañar a su hijo, es que era un monstruo que no tenia corazón acaso, Rido Kuran era un verdadero monstruo por lo que se veía. Decididamente él debía encontrar una forma de proteger a su amigo aunque no sabia como hacerlo aun.

Kain quien había escuchado todo el relato miraba a su primo un poco curioso y ansioso de ver que se le ocurriera pues él estaba completamente dispuesto a apoyarle en cualquier plan que les permitiera proteger al menor ya que ellos eran amigos desde que eran unos niños, por otra parte también estaba un poco pensativo pues ahora que había visto y tratado al pequeño Ichiru tenia deseos de poder acercarse a él en un plano mas romántico después de todo ya que no tenia esperanzas con Zero quizás si las podía tener con su gemelo.

Después de un buen rato de un embarazoso silencio ambos jóvenes fueron sacados de sus profundos pensamientos por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, que una de sus empleadas fue prontamente a atender, la persona en la puerta no resulto ser otra mas que Ruka Sowen quien había venido de visita para ver que lograba sacarle a sus amigos de la infancia sobre los pequeños peli-platas.

Ambos jóvenes la recibieron con cierta curiosidad pues hace un tiempo que la peli-miel no se les acercaba en plano amistoso, charlaron con ella como cuando eran mas pequeños mas captaron rápidamente lo que esta buscaba con la supuesta charla, ambos se miraron cómplices y decidieron hacerle pasar un mal rato a esta sacando constantemente el tema de la buena pareja que hacían Zero y Kaname. La peli-miel no tardo mucho en perder los estribos y furiosa se marcho del lugar después de hacerles un tremendo berrinche.

Después de un par de horas en las cuales ambos jóvenes se rieran a costas de Ruka y bromearan con como había salido echando fuego por la boca y humo por las orejas, finalmente llegaron los padres del rubio y este muy decidido decidió hablar con ellos sobre el peligro en que se encontraba su amigo Senri, su primo Kain lo acompaño al despacho de su tío, donde después de golpear la puerta y escuchar que les daban el permiso ingresaron para poder sentarse frente al mayor que los miraba con curiosidad además de preocupación por lo que podía traerles ambos menores frente a él.

Hablaron con el mayor contándole todo lo que su amiga les dijera, mientras su padre los escuchaba atentamente para después contarle lo sucedido esa misma tarde en el consejo de ancianos con el Kuran mayor, finalmente su padre les ordeno que dejaran todo en sus manos los jóvenes asintieron para marcharse de regreso a su cuarto, después de salir a los pasillos ambos menores decidieron que debían ir en la mañana a la casa de su amigo Kaname para comentarle todo lo que habían descubierto de boca del padre del rubio oji-azul con esa idea en su mente regresaron a sus ocupaciones anteriores.

**…Casa de Cross…**

Kaien Cross estaba feliz después de tanto tiempo buscando a los gemelos de sus amigos los Kiriyu finalmente los había encontrado ambos, después de mucho buscar cuando ya finalmente Yagari y él se iban a dar por vencidos ya que parecía que ambos menores se habían hecho humo en el aire. Estos se presentaban frente a él de mano de los Kuran, aunque aun no sabia como decirle a su amigo que ya los había encontrado, ni menos como reaccionarían los padres de estos al saberlo también.

Si los Kiriyu intentaban algo seguramente habría una gran guerra pues romperían el trato milenario y condenarían a todo el pueblo con ello, con un sonoro suspiro el ex cazador guardo los papeles que tenia en sus manos, lo mejor seria esperar un poco antes de develar a los demás la ubicación de los niños. Con esa idea en su cabeza el hombre finalmente subió a su cuarto para descansar y planear bien las cosas.

**…Montañas nevadas…castillo Rosalía…**

En medio de las montañas nevadas se encontraba en medio de un hermoso jardín de rosas amarillas una joven mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta y unos hermosos ojos lilas que demostraban una inmensa tristeza en ellos, la joven lucia un kimono de color celeste con diseños de flores blancas en el, la joven cuidaba con mucho esmero las flores del jardín mientras pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras caían de vez en cuando por sus mejillas mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna que solía cantarle a sus tesoros que ya no estaban mas a su lado bajo la atenta mirada de uno de los sirvientes que la miraba con pesar.

Dentro del castillo un joven hombre de cabellos cortos y color plateado conversaba en un gran salón con un hombre de cabellos color negro que tenia un ojo cubierto por un parche mientras ambos limpiaban unos rifles de caza, ambos hablan de trivialidades como el clima o las mejores zonas de caza tratando de olvidar la angustia que sentían al no recibir ninguna nueva noticia sobre su búsqueda por parte de cierto rubio cenizo que les había traído a este lugar después de que finalmente se recuperaran en el hospital de sus graves heridas.

Varios empleados del castillo arreglaban el lugar tratando de no molestar a los señores pues se veían muy afectados en estos días, el joven mayordomo tomo el teléfono para dar su informe diario a sus amos sobre los avances de sus invitados en su permanencia en el lugar bajo los cuidados de un excelente equipo medico perteneciente al clan Kuran. Con ayuda de Cross el clan vampírico había logrado ubicar a los cazadores para poder tomarles bajo su protección haciéndolos trasladar al castillo para su mejor recuperación.

Después de muchas peleas entre ex cazador y Yagari ambos habían acordado aceptar la oferta de Juri Kuran vieja amiga de Kaien, juntos habían convencido a la pareja de irse con ellos a ese lugar bajo la promesa de que ellos averiguarían sobre el paradero de los niños y que clan era el que los había reclamado ese fatídico día, sin siquiera sospechar que eran los mismo vampiros que los estaban cuidando aquellos que tenían en su poder a sus tesoros.

**…Castillo Kuran… **

Después de unos minutos de viaje el auto del clan Kuran se detuvo en la entrada permitiendo a su dueño descender de el con su preciosa carga aun en sus brazos pues el menor aun seguía dormido profundamente aferrado con fuerza a las ropas del mayor que lo miraba con suma ternura, al entrar ordeno a las sirvientas que prepararan un cuarto para su huésped y allí llevaran el equipaje de este, después de eso el amo del lugar subió las escaleras aun con su carga para dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con sus adorados angelitos pues creía que lo mejor era que al despertar Shiki los tres tuvieran con el para que no siguiera estando tan asustado.

Kaname aun trataba de asimilar todo lo que Rima le contara, "no dudaba de que el desgraciado de Rido fuera muy capaz de hacerle daño a su primo lo que le había tomado por sorpresa fue el enterarse de que su supuesto mejor amigo tenia una relación secreta con el pequeño en sus brazos y encima ahora que este lo necesitaba lo dejaba botado. Ese rubio idiota lo iba escuchar cuando lo viera, mira que hacer llorar a su inocente primo de esa forma eso si que le costaría caro al muy idiota por mas amigos que fueran."

El castaño se paralizo un momento para mirar el cuerpo del peli-rojo un momento antes de que su aura empezara a elevarse llena de furia haciendo que dos jóvenes peli-plata se despertaran llenos de curiosidad y confusión, se vistieron con unas batas para salir al encuentro de su pareja, al verle parado con el pequeño Shiki en sus brazos lo miraron seriamente buscando una respuesta a lo que veían, Kaname estaba completamente furioso ante la idea de que el idiota de su dichoso amigo Takuma hubiera profanado el cuerpo de su dulce primito y por eso ahora ya no tenia interés en el, aunque también estaba el hecho de que ese rubio idiota se había quedado babeando al ver a Ichiru por primera vez y quizás planeaba ir tras su ángel.

"A eso si que no ese infeliz se estaba sacando un boleto sin retorno al mismísimo infierno y por partida doble, mas le valía ese que lo que pensaba solo fuera un error porque no lo contaba, cuando el pequeño Shiki despertara averiguaría hasta donde había llegado Takuma con el y si descubría que sus sospechas eran ciertas volvería eunuco al desgraciado por jugar con su primito inocente y ahora que lo pensaba podría ser dos por uno ¿no? Incluía en el paquete de operación sin anestesia al desgraciado de su tio por degenerado."

Ambos menores se le acercaron y pasaron sus manos frente a sus ojos mientras lo llamaban finalmente al verles el mayor reacciono saliendo de su embotamiento mental, "Zero, Ichiru. Desde hoy Shiki vivirá con nosotros ya que mi tío Rido a intentado lastimarlo lo mejor es que este bajo nuestro cuidado, claro si no les molesta"- comento el castaño mientras caminaba nuevamente a su cuarto como si nada seguido por los otros dos menores que le escuchaban atentamente, "¿El esta bien?"- pregunto con ojitos llorosos Ichiru mientras abría la puerta dejando entrar a los demás.

"Si el desgraciado de Rido no logro hacerle nada, mas me temo que el necesitara de todo nuestro cariño para salir adelante mas ahora que su novio lo acaba de dejar plantado"- dijo furioso el sangre pura mientras otra vez su aura se elevaba nuevamente, "¿Qué clase de persona le puede hacer algo así a el?"- pregunto Zero con su seño fruncido mientras mentalmente maldecía al infeliz prometiéndose mentalmente hacer pagar al infeliz después de torturarle de las peores maneras posibles.

El mayor recostó el pequeño cuerpo del peli-rojo en su cama para después salir del cuarto junto a ambos gemelos y así explicarles claramente todo lo sucedido, después de un rato ambos gemelos regresaron al cuarto para vestirse mientras Kaname llevaba al nuevo miembro al que seria desde ese día su cuarto. En e trayecto el joven noble finalmente despertó aunque estaba un poco desorientado por lo que su primo lo llamo logrando atraer su atención para evitar un nuevo ataque de miedo en el menor.

El cuerpo del peli-rojo aun temblaba mas poco a poco las palabras de aliento que le susurraba su primo lograron su objetivo y lo calmaron, ambos entraron al cuarto del noble para en minutos después ser acompañados por los gemelos quienes se veían sumamente preocupados, después de charlar un rato en el cuarto solo quedaron Ichiru y Shiki quien siguieron conversando durante un buen tiempo.

Mientras Zero y Kaname habían decidido hablar con Haruka para ver que planes o soluciones tenía este para ofrecerles, los otros dos menores permanecieron en el cuarto charlando hasta que volvieran por ellos mientras un muy decidido Ichiru planeaba como castigar al cruel Ichijou Takuma por hacer sufrir a su mejor amigo. Los sirvientes de la casa comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para la cena de sus amos mientras otros comenzaban a prepararse para aumentar la vigilancia en el castillo y así poder proteger a sus señores.

**…Mansión Kuran…**

Después del mal rato en el consejo vampírico el sangre pura de ojos bicolor regreso furioso a su casa maldiciendo al mundo más después de un rato y media botella de wiski el señor del lugar mando traer a su presencia a varias jóvenes para su disfrute mas al verlas se enfureció pues estas no lograban complacerle en lo mas mínimo, lanzo su copa contra la pared furioso mientras ordenaba que las quitaran de su vista.

Un joven sirviente de cabellos rojos ingreso a la estancia para limpiar los destrozos hechos por el sangre pura, mas antes de lograr acercarse a los restos de vidrios fue sujetado por su señor que lo empujo contra la pared, dejando su rostro pegado a la misma mientras las manos de su captor comenzaban a desnudarle rápidamente, la boca del puro comenzó a lamer el cuello de su victima que comenzaba a temblar y sollozar.

"¡Hmm…Shiki… serás mio…"- susurro en su oído antes de morder su cuello a la vez que lo penetraba con su miembro de una sola vez para moverse dentro de el de manera salvaje sin importarle las suplicas o sollozos de su victima que se sentía morir con cada nueva embestida. Dejo el cuello del menor mientras sujetando aun las caderas del menor lo separaba de la pared aun sin darle vuelta para ver su rostro. Lo jalo hacia su sillón de cuero donde se sentó sin sacar su miembro del interior del menor forzando a que este quedara sentado en sus piernas para poder con sus manos obligar al menor a auto penetrarse con salvajismo mientras el lamia y besaba su nuca y espalda, el joven sollozaba de dolor mientras sentía como su señor se venia en su interior por quinta vez después de que le tuviere toda la tarde en esa posición mientras lo poseía sin descanso.

Finalmente sintió como el mayor lo levantaba de nuevo para salir de su interior dejándolo caer en un charco de semen y sangre, "Eso estuvo delicioso"- murmuro con una sonrisa desquiciada Rido, hizo sonar una campana llamando a otro grupo de empleados que al ver la escena se aterrorizaron, "Hagan su trabajo aquí y lleven a mi juguete a mi recamara"- ordeno antes de marcharse rumbo a la biblioteca mientras los sirvientes comenzaban a cumplir sus ordenes, uno de ellos cargo al joven que sollozaba y suplicaba que lo dejaran ir para llevarle al cuarto del amo del lugar como este lo ordenara mientras le susurraba un pedido de perdón por lo que hacia.

**…Continuara…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**


End file.
